Grindr
by phayte1978
Summary: What the **** was he thinking? It had been three weeks since Otabek dumped him for some older knock off Nikiforov look-a-like, and here Yuri was- scrolling Grindr. No matter who he saw, he kept looking through. He had many pictures sent to him and locations, but was easier to ignore. He had to admit, he liked the attention he was getting, even if there wasn't a picture of his face
1. Chapter 1

What the fuck was he thinking? It had been three weeks since Otabek dumped him for some older knock off Nikiforov look-a-like, and here Yuri was- scrolling Grindr. No matter who he saw, he kept looking through. He had many pictures sent to him and locations, but was easier to ignore. He had to admit, he liked the attention he was getting, even if there wasn't a picture of his face in his profile.

"This app is shit," Yuri growled and was about to throw his phone when a hand grabbed his phone.

"You are too picky," Phichit said as he plopped down next to him on the couch.

"I am not!" Yuri yelled.

"You don't use Grindr for a relationship," Phichit said, rolling his eyes. "It is to get laid, and you definitely need some rebound dick."

Yuri groaned and covered his face with a pillow. It had been three weeks and all he did was hide in his flat. Phichit had to drag him to practice after three days of sulking. Yuri thought his life was over, but Phichit would hear nothing of it.

"You want me to just find you somebody?" Phichit asked.

Yuri groaned again.

Phichit still had Yuri's phone and was going through different pictures, submitting ones to other guys and seeing what would happen. Yuri had no idea what was going on, and finally came up from his shielded pillow.

"Who are you talking to?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I got three different guys here," Phichit said, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Can you at least show them to me?" Yuri asked as he leaned over. He saw Phichit flipping through different conversations. "How the fuck you do this so quick?"

"You think is my first time on this app?" Phichit asked with a wink.

Yuri saw loads of heavily muscular beefcake guys. "Dude, these are your type men!"

"I know, I should go message them from my phone," Phichit mumbled.

"Can you get some not as… buff?" Yuri asked.

"Fine, fine," Phichit said.

It took them about an hour, but somehow Phichit manage to work him a date that night at a local area club. The guy was tall, lean but not skinny. Yuri really liked his build type and he seemed to be taller- the exact opposite of Otabek.

"I'll even find me a hook up for the club tonight too," Phichit said grabbing his phone.

Yuri groaned and flopped on his side on the couch. He wasn't sure if he could do this or not.

* * *

Why the hell did he let Phichit dress him? Why the hell did he listen to Phichit? Why the fuck were they even roommates?

Pulling at his shirt again, Yuri had never been self conscious of his body, but he felt so overly exposed at that moment. Ever since the break up, Yuri hid in baggy sweatshirts and joggers. He let Phichit take control of it all- and was kicking his own ass.

Yuri regretted everything the minute they stepped into the club. The music was all too loud, the floor was sticky and it smelled like overly sexed men, cigarettes and alcohol.

"I'm going to the bar," Yuri yelled over to Phichit and took off before Phichit could stop him. He would need alcohol, and a lot of it.

He didn't know what to do at clubs anymore. He had only went with Otabek when he DJ-ed, which meant he hung around the DJ booth drinking and dancing till it was over with. Fuck, everything he had done for the last few years all revolved around Otabek.

Knocking back a double shot, he got some brightly colored drink and turned to look out at all the bodies moving around him. Shaking his head, he found he was drinking his drink a bit too fast. It wouldn't have been so bad if him and Phichit had not done two shots before leaving their flat.

"Hello pussycat," he heard in his ear. Yuri knew this voice. It was the voice that mocked him year after year. Whistled at him when he took his jacket off, made eyes at him on every banquet. _Jean-fucking-Jacques Leroy_.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuri asked, not even turning around.

"Meeting someone," JJ said.

Yuri snorted. "I meant _here._ Why aren't you in Canada?"

JJ was still too close. Yuri could feel the heat coming from his body as JJ moved from behind him to beside him. He couldn't look at him though. He knew JJ was good looking, he also knew he had been drinking and was on the rebound.

"Katsuki has my choreography ready," JJ said.

Yuri choked on his drink. "What?"

JJ laughed. "So I guess the golden couple didn't tell you, huh?"

Yuri turned so he was facing JJ and glared at him. "Obviously." Had he been so wrapped up in his own pity party he somehow missed the fact that Yuuri was doing choreography for JJ?

"Yeah, Yuuri is doing my free skate this year. So I am in town for a couple weeks," JJ said with a shrug.

"And just why the fuck are you here?"

"Like I said… meeting someone."

"You do know what kind of club this is, right?" Yuri asked.

JJ gave that terrible fucking smirk he always did as he slowly looked Yuri and down. Yuri felt too exposed to be looked at that way.

"Oh I know pussycat," JJ said, changing his smirk to his toothy grin. "Let me buy you a drink."

"Don't get anything cheap."

"So what are _you_ doing here?" JJ asked as he waved the bartender and motioned for two drinks.

"Meeting someone," Yuri mumbled.

"But what about-"

Yuri cut JJ off with a glare.

"Oh fuck, that is right," JJ said.

Yuri felt foolish. Of all the people he could have run into it, it had to be JJ. The asshole who should be on the other side of the planet from him- not standing so close their hips brushed together at the slightest movement.

"So who are you meeting?" JJ asked when the drinks showed up.

Yuri shrugged. "Phichit set it up."

"What do you mean… set it up?" JJ asked. Something in his tone had changed. The laughter had left and his voice seem to drop deeper than it usually was.

"Yeah, asshole took my phone and went on Grindr."

Yuri watched as JJ knocked back his rum and coke all too fast, the motioned for another. Yuri watched as the color drained from JJ's face at that moment.

Wait?

Could it be?

Did Phichit set him up with JJ?

"Give me your phone!" Yuri demanded.

JJ did not move.

"For fuck sake!" Yuri yelled and grabbed it from JJ's back pocket. He couldn't find any Grindr app on the main screen, but who really kept them there anyway? Clicking on a folder, he found more apps hidden. Scrolling a bit more, there was the app.

"I swear to God, Leroy… if you are my fucking date… I am ripping your balls off!" Yuri growled as he opened the app.

Sure enough, there it was.

JJ was his fucking date.

"That is it. I'm getting a new roommate and exterminating those rodents!" Yuri growled and motioned for a drink.

"So none of those messages were you replying to me?" JJ asked as quiet as he could over the insanely loud music.

"It was hamster boy!" Yuri yelled.

"You said you liked my body."

"Well next time don't cover your ugly tattoos!" Yuri hissed out.

Sure, there was a picture of a guy, his head cropped out, holding his shirt up, abs that were so clearly defined on a strong lean body- a dark trail of hair that peeked into his boxers, only making Yuri wish there were more pictures. Yuri had told Phichit that was what he was looking for. Had he known it was JJ… well… he isn't sure now.

"So what do we do now?" JJ asked.

Yuri shook his head. "I knew it was too soon for this. I'm getting a car and going home." Knocking back his drink, he threw money on the bar and went to leave. He wouldn't even bother telling Phichit. Let his ass worry where he was. Served him right.

Yuri's mind was fuzzy. He had drank too much too fast. He did not care how tight his clothes were as he stumbled through the club, trying to walk and order a car at the same time. Tripping over something (probably his own feet), he was about to fall forward when arms wrapped around him, keeping him from falling.

"Careful pussycat," that deep voice whispered in his ear.

Yuri was all to aware that JJ's hands were on his exposed stomach- so large and warm against his skin. His arms had him tightly so Yuri could straighten up without falling over. He was not sure if it was the terrible music, the alcohol or JJ's arms around him, but Yuri felt a tingle flow through his body. Pushing JJ's arm off of him, Yuri jumped back, almost falling again.

"Yuri-chan!" JJ yelled and grabbed his arm, steadying him again.

He hated to admit it, but he liked how JJ held onto him. JJ wasn't smiling though, his face was serious.

"Let me walk you outside," JJ said, wrapping his arm around Yuri's waist. Yuri was all too conscious of the way JJ's fingers dug into his hip as they walked out.

The air was still warm outside as JJ propped Yuri against the brick wall. Squinting, Yuri tried to figure out how the hell to work his phone. After a moment, he had it set and just continued to lean against the building.

"You can go back in," Yuri said, pocketing his phone.

"Nah, that club was too loud."

"Well don't stay on my behalf," Yuri said, leaning his head back against the brick, staring up at the night sky. It was overcast and the lights from the city didn't give him much to look at. Anything not to look at JJ.

A warm hand back on his skin, Yuri saw JJ was right there again. Why was it every time JJ put his hands on him, he could feel his heart race? It had to of been the alcohol. There was no other explanation to it.

"Why is it so bad… it was me?" JJ asked.

"Because it is you!" Yuri spit out- wishing JJ would take his hand off his waist. He felt himself squirmed as JJ's fingers moved softly over his skin.

"Oh c'mon pussycat. Do you really mean that?" JJ said, leaning in closer, putting one hand on the wall next to Yuri's head, making him feel trapped, the fingers on his skin moving- so warm, so inviting.

It was hard not to look into his blue eyes, especially after a few drinks, and not like the view in front of him- even it was JJ. _Fucking JJ_. The man that never actually called him by his name, always some ridiculous nickname, or an obnoxious whistle. This was the man who had taken gold from him so many times, who pushed him hard in his routines. _It was Jean-fucking-Jacques Leroy_.

"My car will be here any minute," Yuri whispered, afraid he tried to speak up his voice would crack.

"You know, it doesn't need to mean anything," JJ said, leaning in closer. Their breath mingled as JJ was just touch away from him. He could feel his body tingle again, something inside his gut was doing somersaults and he had no way to stop it. "I am sure you gave Phichit the OK to message me, and it is not like I am always here…"

"So what are you saying?" Yuri asked.

For once JJ didn't say anything. For a man who never shut up, Yuri was surprised. JJ's lips pressed thin as he looked down on Yuri. Why was he staring at JJ's mouth? Why does he have to be so damn tall? Yuri was use to Otabek, who was now shorter than him- but having someone that Yuri literally had to look up too- it was a nice change. He was still looking at JJ's mouth, blaming the alcohol he had consumed.

The distance between them closed, JJ brushed his lips over Yuri's. He hated how he chased JJ's mouth when he pulled away. He hated how his body started to vibrate when JJ's lips touched his. He hated he liked it.

Turning his head, Yuri could not look at JJ, but he could feel the heat coming off of him. Why was he breathing so hard?

A honk from a car, indicated his ride was here. Moving his hands so he could push at JJ's chest, he walked towards the car. A grab at his wrist had Yuri spinning around, back into JJ's arm.

"Would it really be so bad if it was me?" JJ asked again, tucking his hair behind his ear.

Yuri hated it was JJ. Why out of everyone on this planet was it JJ? Sighing deeply, Yuri shook his head.

"I guess I could do worse," Yuri mumbled and gestured to the car.

Yuri had no idea JJ could smile wider than he usually did, but he just showed he could. He had to shake his head as he settled in next to JJ- he also couldn't help but notice how long JJ's legs were as they sat in the backseat, taking note of the arm around his shoulder.

The ride was quiet. Music played softly on the radio, but all Yuri could think about was what the fuck he was doing. He had gone to meet some nobody for a quick fuck, and ended up with JJ.

It was either the worst fucking coincidence of his life, or fate playing a cruel game on him.

What was the etiquette code from bringing home someone who should only be one stand? He had never done this shit before. It had always been Otabek. Dating and random hookups were not something Yuri had the time to do. Now he was faced with his own doom of being single- and he had no idea what the hell to do.

"Nice place you got here," JJ said as he kicked his shoes off at the door.

Yuri flipped the light on- at least they had picked up the flat. Usually between him and Phichit, they had half their wardrobes from one end of the flat to the other. By some saving grace, one of Phichit's rodents had gotten lose that morning, and putting their clothes away seemed to be the best way to find him... before Potya did.

An angry meow and Yuri took note at how JJ walked over to Poyta, held his hand out, allowed him to sniff, then he was petting the cat.

JJ was petting his fucking cat. Traitorous little shit.

It was hard not to stand there and watch what was happening. JJ leaned down and picked Poyta up, petting him and whispering to him. Moving to the kitchen, Yuri grabbed water bottle for them both and went back out where JJ was still cuddling his cat.

"I've only seen pictures of this guy on your Instagram," JJ said, setting Poyta back down and grabbing a water bottle.

Shifting on his feet, that awkward feeling washing over him, Yuri had no clue how to proceed with all of this. Do they fuck now? Do they make out? What is the standard protocol for this? Could he really do this?

A hand under his chin, lifting his gaze up, Yuri saw that JJ was right there again. How did he manage to always get so damn close without him realizing it?

"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember," JJ said before leaning down kissing him.

It was no brush of their lips this time. JJ pressed his mouth firmly to Yuri's, dropping his water bottle and wrapping his arms around him. Yuri felt fire in his body where JJ's body touched his. It was dizzying. The more JJ kissed him, the more his head spun. Dropping his own water bottle, he used his hands on JJ's chest to brace himself.

It was as if JJ was sucking the air out of his lungs. Gasping as he pulled back, Yuri's eyes were wide as they stared at JJ. This was not the man he hated with every fiber of his being, this was not the man who stole gold from him time and time again- no, this was a different man. It had to be. There is no way he would be standing in his living room and kissing Jean-fucking-Jacques Leroy.

Even while JJ took Yuri's hand, and led him out the living room, he realized JJ did not know which room was him.

"End of the hall," Yuri whispered.

It was just a nod of recognition that JJ gave him. Yuri didn't even think when he hung the scarf from his doorknob (his indicator to Phichit- do not disturb).

JJ was kissing him again. The door had barely been shut. Yuri's hands clutched at JJ's shirt, JJ's arms strongly around him, holding him steady.

There was a different type of intensity to JJ's kiss. He was not used to this. Where he was use to a possession, consuming kiss- this was all passion. JJ poured himself into Yuri through their kiss. He could feel his body reacting, warming up- a spark had be struck.

He always expected JJ to be controlling, rough, loud, obnoxious as fuck in bed. This was not the case. He gently pulled Yuri to the bed. Even as JJ sat on the edge of it, he pulled Yuri to him, wrapping his arms around his body, kissing his exposed stomach then resting his face on the warm skin.

Yuri never did one night stands- this was not at all how they were suppose to go.. or were they?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri just looked down at JJ with his face pressed against his stomach, his eyes closed and his arms holding him tightly. It all seemed too intimate for a simple Grindr date. JJ's hands were too gentle and his face relaxed. When JJ moved back and looked up at Yuri, eyes longing, lips pouted- all Yuri could do was lean down and kiss him. Grabbing JJ's stupid hair, Yuri pulled it slightly while deepening the kiss.

JJ's hands were so warm on his skin, trailing up and down his back, fingertips pressed into his skin. Why does this feel so good? Shouldn't it be more awkward? Yuri had to blame the alcohol. Pulling away, Yuri ran his hands through JJ's hair. He was surprised how thick it was, and silky under his fingers. He figured the idiot would at least have dry hair, but no, it was perfect.

His room was far to quiet. For someone who talked so much, right now JJ was being silent. Taking his phone, Yuri plugged it into the small speaker he had in his room and started up a playlist. He did not care what was playing, he just could not take the silence. When he turned back around, JJ had propped up to the headboard of his bed, his arms behind his head as he watched Yuri.

"So what now, pussycat?" JJ asked, his annoying personality coming back.

"I liked it better when you were quiet," Yuri lied.

"Well why don't you come shut me up," JJ said with a wink.

Yuri groaned. This was the stupidest thing he had ever done, and he definitely had not drank enough, regardless how much his body had protested. He hated how good JJ looked on his bed, he hated how good JJ looked in general. His legs were so long and muscular, and he knew from the picture he had posted on Grindr, his abs were clearly defined.

 _It was now or never._

Going over to the bed, Yuri straddled JJ as he smirked at him. He could not back down from this. Not after almost falling and making an ass of himself, not after almost melting when JJ had kissed him. He had told himself it was all just due to someone wanting him, anyone wanting him. Otabek breaking up with him and had really fucked his head, and destroyed his confidence.

Staring down at JJ, he had to swallow. There was no turning back from this. It was kind of ironic that he was with JJ of all people- trying to forget Otabek. Not like they wouldn't all meet on the ice again in the near future.

"This mean nothing," Yuri said before leaning in and kissing JJ, placing him hands on his chest.

Arms wrapping around him, pulling his body flush with JJ's as they kissed. He had to thank the heavens that JJ was completely different than Otabek in all different ways. He was taller, leaner, kissed different, smelled different- even his hands on him where different. Otabek was always precise, his hands had a purpose. Not JJ. His hands seemed to be everywhere. Rubbing up and down his back, squeezing his sides, his hips until he got the nerve to grab his ass. Yuri found he wanted JJ to touch there. _He wanted JJ to touch him._

He wanted Otabek out of his mind.

It almost seemed like once JJ grabbed his ass, he never let go. Their kisses wet, sloppy, all tongue. Somehow Yuri's hands found their way under JJ's shirt, playing with his nipples as he moaned into his moan. His voice was so deep. Everytime JJ moaned, Yuri felt it go straight to his cock. Rolling his hips, he felt their cocks brush against each other, making them both stop kissing.

Crystal blue eyes staring at him as his chest heaved. Rolling his hips again, he could see JJ's eyes roll behind his head as he moaned out.

"Oh pussycat… don't stop doing that," JJ moaned out.

Every circle of his hips sent shivers down his spine when their cocks rubbed. How was it they were both still fully dressed, yet moaning as they were? Leaning back, Yuri grabbed onto JJ's thighs, moving his hips over JJ faster and faster. JJ had his hands gripping his hips, pushing him down.

"Fuck!" JJ cried out.

Yuri moaned loudly as star erupted behind his eyelids.

What the hell had just happen?

Both of them stilled. Yuri was about to fall over before JJ had grabbed him and pulled him on his chest. Their hearts were racing as Yuri couldn't seem to get enough air.

Did he just get off by simply grinding on JJ's lap? How pathetic was he?

A kiss on his sweaty forehead and Yuri felt how uncomfortable his pants were.

 _Fuck!_

Scrambling off JJ's lap, Yuri grabbed a pair of joggers and went to the bathroom. Sure enough, he was a damn mess. Cleaning up and slipping the joggers on, he saw how flush his face was. Splashing cold water on his face, he knew it did not help anything.

This was the most embarrassing thing ever. He had not even taken his cock out and he was cumming like some pubescent teenager. His only prayer was that JJ would be gone by the time he went back to his room.

He wasn't.

JJ was still sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. Yuri shook his head and went to unplug his phone from the speaker.

"Can I use your bathroom?" JJ asked.

"Da, first door on the right."

Why was JJ still there? Climbing up on his bed, Yuri could still smell JJ on his pillow. He had to almost laugh as it seemed JJ never changed his cologne. Funny that he knew what JJ smelled like, even back then.

It only seemed like a minute before his door opened and JJ flopped back on the bed. Pulling Yuri to him, he kissed his head.

"Don't you have a hotel?" Yuri asked, refusing to look up at him.

"Oh pussycat, it is too late. Promise I'll leave first thing in the morning," JJ said, kissing the top of his head.

Did one night stands spend the night? Yuri knew he needed to find out more from Phichit. Sometimes when Phichit had guys over, they would stay till morning. It was always awkward moments at the coffee pot since Phichit expected Yuri to get rid of who ever he brought home. He also knew there were times he would hear Phichit screaming at night with some guy, then they were gone by morning.

Growling, Yuri pushed himself away from JJ and slid under his blankets. JJ stood up from the bed, removing his shirt and pants and joining him. Large arms pulling him close made Yuri want to tear his eyes out.

"What are you doing, asshole?" Yuri growled.

"Cuddling," JJ mumbled into his hair.

Otabek was never a cuddler. They fucked and then he rolled over to his side of the bed. Yuri was not used to this. It wasn't so bad really. JJ's body was warm against back as he laid there, and he really didn't smell bad at all.

"Sorry about… well…" Yuri trialed off, glad JJ couldn't see how red his face probably was.

"Hrm? What was that?"

"Sorry about not… well… doing what we came here to do."

"Oh kitten," JJ said, kissing his head again, "I got off too, don't worry."

Yuri was shocked. Did JJ use the bathroom to jerk really fast? Yuri knew he already felt like shit for getting off as fast as he did, but JJ was not gone long enough to fist one out, or was he?

"So you went and jerked in he bathroom?" Yuri asked.

JJ chuckled and squeezed him tighter. "Nah, about the same time you did. I blame the alcohol and the fact I have stared at your ass for the last few years."

Yuri gasped at that statement. JJ had always been the asshole that teased him, made whistling sounds at him as he walked by. Maybe they had drank too much tonight. Closing his eyes, Yuri found he fell asleep easily. Even if it was next to JJ.

* * *

"Hey, Yuri!" Phichit yelled as he opened Yuri's door, "How did your date-"

Yuri groaned, there was a heavy arm around him and his face buried in someone's neck. His head was pounding and the blankets were too warm.

"Jean-Jacques?" Phichit asked.

 _Oh shit!_

Yuri went to sit up, but JJ still had a tight grip on him.

"I'll go make some coffee," Phichit said as he left the room.

Yuri groaned. "Get your fat arm off of me!"

JJ yawned, but released his grip. Moving away, Yuri rubbed his eyes. He needed some pills for his head. The sun coming in his room was too bright and his mouth was dry. Peaking his eyes open, he saw JJ looking over at him, all too casual in his bed. Yuri hated how he looked as if he belonged there. And why was he cuddled up to him so hard, anyway?

It had to of been in the night. Yuri figured he got cold and JJ was radiating heat off of him… his mind was drunk and sleepy. Or maybe he was just not in the right mind. Being as Phichit walked in, and saw JJ there- he had no way to get him out silently now.

"What time is it?" Yuri asked.

JJ rolled and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Why did he seem to natural as he did these things? Like this was an every fucking morning routine for them.

"Oh pussycat, we slept in," JJ said.

He hated how deep and raspy his voice was. He hated how sexy it sounded. He hated how his cock was hard and how he was reacting to that morning voice of his.

"You want me to get you some pills?" JJ asked.

Yuri could only nod as he held his head. What was the point in hiding JJ there? Phichit had already seen him. Covering his head with the blankets, he heard JJ leave the room. Muffled voices and Yuri only wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was bad enough he had gone on Grindr to get laid, but he ended up bringing JJ home and _not_ getting laid. Pathetic!

The door opening and a dip in the bed made Yuri uncover his head from the blankets.

"Oh you are adorable in the morning," JJ said, his smile all toothy. He seemed way too chipper for a morning after drinking.

"Aren't you hungover?" Yuri asked, taking the pills and the coffee from him.

"A little, but I mean, I don't get bad hangovers. Some water and I'm usually ok," JJ said.

"Lucky bastard."

"Phichit wanted to know if we wanted breakfast," JJ said.

Yuri groaned. "I'll probably throw up."

"How about at least some toast?" JJ said, moving his hand to rub at Yuri's thigh, as if it was natural for him. Yuri could only nod as he passed the coffee back over to JJ, groaning and covering under the blankets. "I'll bring you some toast with butter- rest." JJ said before rubbing him again.

Why was this so easy? Why wasn't Yuri flinching away or telling JJ to get the fuck out? He could hear JJ and Phichit talking and laughing in the kitchen. This was not going to be good. He wanted to think on it more, but his head hurt too bad. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, wake up and JJ be gone. The sound of Phichit laughing in the kitchen was an indicator that was not going to happen.

When his door opened again, Yuri knew it was JJ. The familiar dip in his bed and he could only groan.

"Come on pussycat, you need something in your stomach," JJ said quietly.

Growling, Yuri was able to sit himself up on the bed. He saw JJ was only wearing his jeans and no shirt. Yes, his abs were definitely meant to be bragged about, it was hard not to look at them as JJ handed him a plate with two pieces of toast, he saw JJ had the same.

"I didn't want to bring smelly food in here and make you sick," JJ said as he chomped at his toast and sipped coffee.

Weren't one night stands suppose to be awkward the next morning? Shouldn't they be finding a reason to part and never talk to one another again? At least that was he gathered from watching Phichit. This was none of that. JJ chewed toast, went through is phone and kept looking over at him, smiling.

"What?" Yuri asked when JJ looked over again.

"Sorry… it is just your hair is all messed up around your head and it is too cute," JJ said before leaning in and quickly kissing him.

Why didn't he flinch away… again? He didn't lean in for the kiss, but he didn't flinch either. JJ just smiled at him as he pulled away, finishing his toast and coffee. Yuri found he could only nibble on his toast slowly. It was so distracting have JJ sitting there, going through his phone, drinking coffee and acting like they did this every day.

"I can't stay much longer. Katsuki wants to go over a few things for the new program," JJ said, looking back over at Yuri.

He could only shrug. He didn't care if JJ had to leave, he wanted him to leave.

"Should you skate after drinking so much?" Yuri asked, wondering why he was concerned.

"Told you, pussycat, just a headache," JJ said. "And I grabbed some pills before I brought yours in."

He could only grunt. He still needed to talk to Yuuri and Victor about all this and why he was not told about any of this. Mad over them hiding something so big from him.

"So how did you get them to choreograph something for you anyway?" Yuri asked.

"I simply asked," JJ said. "I mean, who is going to turn down the King?"

If he could have groaned even louder, he would have. JJ laughed and Yuri grabbed for his head. Dammit, why did he drink so much? Mentally, he was making a note of people he needed to bitch at- starting with Phichit. Maybe once he went back to sleep for a bit he could wake up and realize this was all a bad dream.

"So… since I am town for a bit…" JJ trailed off.

Turning to look at him, Yuri saw that JJ's cheeks were pink and his hands fidgeting. Shaking his head, JJ leaned over and kissed his cheek. All Yuri could do was sit there with wide eyes as JJ got up and grabbed his shirt.

"What were you going to say?" Yuri asked.

JJ shrugged, "I'll be in town if you want to hang out again."

He could only glare at him. Did he really think this would happen again? It was supposed to be a one night stand- one that didn't lead to sex it seemed.

JJ walked over to where Yuri was and took his empty plate. Leaning down, he kissed him and smiled.

"Like you said, it doesn't have to mean anything," JJ said before gathering his plate and cup. He winked as he left Yuri's room and all Yuri could do was hide under his covers.

Loud goodbyes as JJ left had Yuri wondering what the fuck was he thinking. It was only seconds before his door opened again and Phichit had flopped on his bed.

"So, wanna explain what that was all about?" Phichit asked.

Throwing his covers off, Yuri glared at him. "That was the fucking Grindr date, you asshole!"

Phichit gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "Wait! So you mean…"

"What the hell were you two talking about in the kitchen?" Yuri asked.

"Not much, he was wondering where pills were… then he almost stepped on your cat…" Phichit said. "So, how was he then?"

"Wouldn't know, we didn't fuck," Yuri mumbled.

"Seriously? I mean you two looked naked in bed, but you didn't-"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

That was the last thing Yuri wanted to talk about.

"So… you could just make him a fling while he is in town," Phichit said.

He could only groan. He didn't know how long JJ was even here for. The only thing he knew was that JJ was working with Yuuri and they _did not_ have sex last night. What had he done to deserve the worst luck ever?


	3. Chapter 3

All Yuri could think about was what did not happen. Deciding not to leave the flat all day, hiding in his room with his phone was his best alternative. Binge watching sappy movies and sleeping on and off. How was it he couldn't seem to do anything right these days? Otabek breaking up with him, caused his skating to go to hell and him to just wallow in self pity. He had a feeling this failed attempt at a one-night stand would only spiral him further. Even worse, with JJ of all fucking people.

It was easy to fall under your covers and forget the world outside. Not that Yuri planned to hide away forever, just till his hangover decided to go away. Sending a quick text to Yuuri, he let them know they needed to talk and that he would taking the day off.

* * *

He did not want to go to the rink. He had bugged Phichit enough to find out what JJ's schedule was. There was no way he could face him, especially after that night.

"Yuri, seriously, you are blowing this out of proportion," Phichit groaned while pouring them tea.

"Dammit! Please!" Yuri said, slamming his hand on the table, causing the tea to splash from his cup.

Phichit gave a deep sigh and sat down. "He trains in the late afternoon. Once Yuuri and Victor are done coaching, then JJ comes in to go over his choreography."

"Why is here so long? You only need a day or two… then you go home and perfect it."

"Jean-Jacques is working with them some. From what I hear, he is even paying quite a bit too," Phichit said.

All Yuri could do was groan and bang his head on the table. Why him? Why all of this?

"You know, you could just go back on Grindr and find someone else," Phichit said.

Sitting up, Yuri felt like throwing his tea on Phichit. "What? And go through all this shit again?"

Phichit could only roll his eyes. "You just can't stay hidden away and change your entire training schedule around. You know Yakov is not going to go for that."

Yuri really hated Phichit at times, especially times like this when he knew he was right. There was no way Yakov would change the training around and he knew he would be stuck, seeing JJ during practice.

He just had to suck it up and stop hiding.

* * *

Yuri did not know what he hated more, seeing JJ at practice, or being ignored by JJ at practice. It had been two days and all they did was skate, and not talk to one another. JJ did not even look his way when they were on the ice. Yuri watched as JJ talked with Katsuki and then would skate back out.

Yakov would yell at him- Yuri's head was just somewhere else. The more JJ ignored him, the more pissed he got. Sitting on the bench during break, Yuri was ready to throw his water bottle when Phichit sat next to him.

"What are you so pissy about?" Phichit asked, taking his water bottle and drinking from it.

Yuri tried to grab his water bottle back, but he knew it was pointless, elbowing Phichit in the side seemed to be a better alternative. Phichit grunted then handed him back his water bottle.

"That asshole is ignoring me," Yuri growled.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Phichit asked.

"Well yes… but no," Yuri said.

He did not know what the hell he wanted. He was so use to the whistling, calling out and just JJ's loud obnoxious voice bothering him. This was new. JJ sat with Katsuki, looking at his tablet and talking quietly. It was out of the norm for JJ, and it bothered Yuri.

"He hasn't even said hello to me," Yuri said, not taking his eyes off the other side of the ice where Yuuri and JJ sat.

"Have you ever considered saying hello to him first?" Phichit asked.

Yuri really hated Phichit at times. "Shut up," Yuri said as he got up and stepped back onto the ice. They didn't have much time before practice was over, and no matter what he did, JJ was not looking his way.

As practice wrapped up, Yuri went to the side to get his bag. Stomping off to the locker room, he felt a different feeling wash over him. It wasn't that he _wanted_ JJ's attention, but he hated the idea that he was being ignored. Maybe a few years ago, this silent treatment from JJ would have been nice, but now, after the other night, he wanted _something_.

The hot spray of the shower did not clear his mind. He couldn't understand what he was feeling and why. He only knew it pissed him off more and more the more he thought about it.

"Hey, Yuri!" Phichit yelled from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out and probably not coming home tonight!" Phichit said.

"Fine," Yuri replied. Not that it matter. He would just sit and watch more depressing movies all night long.

"Don't stay in there all night!" Phichit laughed as Yuri heard him leave.

All he wanted to do was bang his head against the shower wall. Once it seemed the locker room had cleared out, did Yuri turn off the hot water, wrap a towel around his waist and walk over to the locker where his bag was. Grabbing another towel, he sat down, drying his hair off.

"So, can't answer you messages, pussycat?" JJ asked from behind him. It startled him, making him jump.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me!" Yuri hissed out.

JJ leaned against the locker, his bag over his shoulder looking as if he was ready to leave. Yuri was aware he was in nothing but a towel. Trying to seem natural, he went back to drying his hair off, ignoring the way JJ was looking at him.

"You haven't messaged me," Yuri said.

"Sure I have," JJ said. "I don't have your number so I sent you some messages on Grindr."

Grabbing his phone, Yuri went to the app that he had hidden in a folder. Sure enough, there was a few messages waiting for him.

"I don't use this app," Yuri said quietly.

"Well that explains why you haven't answered then," JJ said. "Why don't you get dressed and we can grab a bite to eat?"

He tried to tell himself this was wanted for the last two days- for JJ to approach him and not ignore him. But now that JJ was there, Yuri wanted to just run away.

"I'll be outside waiting," JJ said with a wink, looking him over once more before turning and leaving.

As he got himself ready, Yuri told himself he was not rushing, and he sure as hell didn't make sure he had his wet hair braided nicely either. He was wearing track pants and a plain shirt with his jacket… then again, so was JJ. Stepping outside, he saw JJ leaning against the building, playing on his phone. The moment JJ saw him, he smiled up at Yuri.

"You're buying," Yuri said as he kept walking, trying not to show he actually relieved JJ was there.

JJ quickly pushed off wall and caught up to Yuri. "Of course! What is good around here?"

"Not a damn thing unless you are driving," Yuri said.

"Want to just order some take out?" JJ asked.

"Not on my diet plan," Yuri grumbled.

"Then let's stop by the store."

Yuri knew JJ had a point. It would be healthier and better on their bodies to make their own food. Stopping where he was walking, he turned to JJ and looked at him. "This doesn't mean anything."

"It never does, pussycat," JJ laughed out, wrapping his arm around Yuri's shoulder.

* * *

JJ was used to the diet plan they were all practically on. Lean proteins, vegetables and just more of it. Usually him and Phichit took turns on who cooked and they would make up a ton of chicken and vegetables, just reheating them throughout the week. It got boring quick and they looked forward to their one cheat day on the weekends, though both kept snacks and sweets hidden back in their bedrooms.

He was surprised at how well JJ cooked. It was different from the steamed vegetables and chicken he always had. He found he ate fast and filled up nicely. Sitting back, Yuri wasn't even thinking when he rubbed his stomach and yawned.

"Didn't know you could cook," Yuri said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," JJ laughed out as he finished up his plate.

"So um… how is the training going?" Yuri asked, not sure what more to say as before they were just eating and while they cooked had music playing. Now was the time to try to make conversation.

"Training is going. Yuuri and Victor are working me to death," JJ said.

"Yeah, they are good at torture training, but if you survive through it, you'll be stronger," Yuri said, remembering the time they took over training and conditioning him. "Right out sadist when it comes to working out!"

"You're tell me! I thought I was going to pass out the first day!" JJ laughed out.

"Tell me Victor isn't doing that kettlebell routine still!"

"I hate kettlebells!"

The last thing Yuri had expected was to be sitting at his small dinner table, laughing with Jean-fucking-Jacques Leroy of all people. It was insane, it was unreal- he found he was enjoying himself.

They talked more about the training that JJ was being put through as they cleaned up from dinner. It was still relatively early and Yuri really did not want to be alone.

"So, since you don't check your app, can I at least get you number?" JJ asked.

Why was his face burning up? Taking JJ's phone, Yuri added his number in it and passed it back to JJ. He hated that JJ smiled so big at him when he pocketed his phone.

"Let's relax a bit and watch some TV," JJ said, walking into his living room, picking Poyta up and settling in.

JJ looked comfortable, propping his feet up on the coffee table, patting the seat next to him as he petted Poyta. There was no point even bitching about it, he didn't want to be lonely and JJ was already here- might as well. He felt a little sour that Poyta stayed over on JJ's lap, purring away as they sat and picked out something to watch.

Having his stomach full and the practice from earlier, Yuri found himself dozing off early into the movie. His body had drawn closer to JJ as he got sleepy, feel the warmth of him so close.

He was not sure how long it had been, but he felt warm and comfortable. Moving around a little bit, he was laid out completely and arms were around him. Not thinking, Yuri nuzzled his head into JJ's neck, breathing in the cologne and drifting back off to sleep.

It all had to be a dream. Hands on his back, rubbing gently, lips on his neck as stirred back awake. The room was dark, only the light from the television dancing around them. Hot breath on his neck, stirring him as Yuri wiggled around.

He almost had forgotten where he was, and who he was with. Opening his eyes, he could see dark hair as JJ's mouth moved around his neck.

"JJ?" Yuri whispered.

"Hello, sleepyhead," JJ said, bringing their mouths together. Yuri was still too sleep ridden to even bother fighting. Why did JJ have to be so damn good at this? This was not how all of this was supposed to to go. He wasn't even sure he liked JJ as a person, and here they were, making out on his couch like he was back in highschool or something. The way JJ dipped his tongue into his mouth, had Yuri melted even more into him.

"Want to take this back to your bedroom?" JJ whispered against his lips.

Who was he to argue? He could already feel how hard he was in his track pants. Nodding, Yuri sat up, turning off the television and walking down the hallway to his room. He stumbled a bit as his head was still spinning from just moments ago. This was not why he had hung out with JJ with tonight…. Or was it?

The moment they got into his room, JJ's hands were back on him. So warm against his body and under his shirt. All he could do was reach out and hold the front of JJ's shirt for balance.

"Wanna try again, pussycat?" JJ asked him.

"Just shut up," Yuri said, pulling JJ back to him, kissing him.

They both stumbled as they made their way to Yuri's bed, falling onto it, Yuri found he was laid on top of JJ, pulling at his clothes. It had been too long and their last encounter not lasting nearly as long as he wanted.

"Slow down," JJ said as Yuri pulled more at his clothing.

"Just take your stupid clothes off!" Yuri growled.

They both sat up as Yuri pulled his shirt over his head. He couldn't take his eyes off JJ's abs as he pulled his shirt off. So finely sculpted and cut. His hands immediately running over JJ's stomach, fingers trailing up his side. JJ jerked and twitched from the touch.

"I'm ticklish," JJ chuckled out, grabbing his hands, pulling him down so their chest were flush against each other. JJ was so warm from where they were just cuddled on the couch.

Yuri found his hands tracing down JJ's back as they embraced. His back was as muscular as his abs were. Why did he have to be so fit? Sure, they all worked out, all day, every day, but this was something different. His muscles weren't big and bulky, they were formed and sculpted perfectly to his frame. His body rocked against JJ, moaning softly as they kissed.

Why did this asshole have to look so fucking perfect? Yuri wanted something, anything wrong with him. A weird scar, a mole, bad breath- anything. No, he smelled good, tasted better and his body was a dream.

JJ was pushing him back onto the bed, and he loved the way his body covered his. Taking his hands off JJ, Yuri pulled at his track pants, wanting them off. Their kiss got clumsy as they each started pulling at their pants, working them off. Once JJ settled back on top of him, Yuri grabbed at his ass, feeling how tight it was, squeezing and pushing his cock against JJ's, he couldn't help be moan again.

"I love the sounds you make," JJ whispered, kissing down his neck.

"Shut up and fuck me," Yuri groaned.

"I'm not going to fuck you... at least not tonight," JJ said.

This startled Yuri and he pulled back from JJ went to kiss him.

"And why the hell not?" Yuri asked.

"Pussycat, there are other things we can do," JJ said, kissing the tip of his nose.

He was stunned. He just knew JJ was there with him so they could fuck and get it over with- now JJ wanted to drag things out. One thing Yuri knew, he would not beg for it. If JJ wanted to be a tease about it, then fine- they can do _other things_.

"You are so fucking odd," Yuri said, taking his hand and wrapping it around JJ's cock.

Listening to the deep grumble of JJ's moan about set Yuri off. There was something almost purely lewd in the sound JJ had made when his hand wrapped around him. He was also pleased that JJ was very well endowed, larger than Otabek had been.

JJ rolled them over, and Yuri sat up. He was somewhat straddling JJ, holding his cock and stroking him. JJ was able to lift a bit, his large hand almost completely encasing his dick.

"Fuck, you are so wet," JJ moaned, stroking Yuri harder.

He wanted to curse over the little fact he was leaking like a damn facet into JJ's hand. It had been too long since he had been touched by someone else, outside of grinding against JJ the other night. Wet sounds of their hand moving over each other as Yuri watched JJ's mouth open, the low moans coming from him with each stroke of his hand. Running his thumb over the head of JJ's cock, he gathered the droplets of precum, smearing them down his shaft.

Why did JJ have to look so fucking hot the closer he got to his orgasm? Yuri noticed how red his face got and his chest. The more JJ moaned, the more it went to straight to his cock that JJ was stroking. Yuri couldn't help but thrust his hips into JJ's hand. The closer they got, the louder they became. Both of them stroking, moaning- Yuri had to lean in, kiss where JJ's lips looking so inviting.

A few more strokes and Yuri felt everything inside of him about explode. Releasing JJ's lips, Yuri rested his head on JJ's shoulder and cried out. JJ never stopped stroking him as he released. He felt like it would never stop and his hand tightened around JJ's cock, feeling it leak more and more into his hand, till a low moan came from JJ and his body started to shake.

Collapsing back onto the bed, they were sticky, spent and breathing hard. Yuri had his face in JJ's neck, breathing him in as their bodies came back to normal. He fit so perfectly laying on top of JJ, and the way his arm was draped over his back. A warm kiss to his forehead and Yuri rolled over and off of him. Tissues to clean up, and Yuri felt he could sleep for days.

Blankets being pulled over him, then arms wrapping around him, Yuri did not even have it in him to tell JJ to go home. He was warm, and his body fit well against his.

He would deal with this another day.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not ignoring you by the way," JJ said as he passed a cup of coffee over to Yuri and sat on the bed.

Yuri had not been awake long and his eyes still not focusing properly. Blinking, he looked over at JJ with a scowl. "What the hell are you going on about? It is too early for this."

JJ laughed and sat back against the headboard of the bed. "You are so grumpy in the morning!"

"Piss off!"

JJ continued to chuckle as he sipped his coffee, pulling Yuri to his side, all Yuri could was sink into it and wonder what the hell was going on. Why did he fit so well next to JJ? There was no squirming and wiggling around to find his position- like it had been with Otabek, before he was pushed away. No, JJ did not push him away- he ran his hand over his messy hair and sipped his coffee.

"I'm not ignoring you in practice," JJ said again.

"I heard you the first time," Yuri growled.  
"Well, your roommate seemed a bit concerned that you were missing me," JJ said. Yuri could hear the arrogant tone in his voice.

"Phichit is a dead-man!"

That got JJ laughing even more. "Oh you two are so cute together," JJ said.

"Whatever."

"No, seriously pussycat. I paid a lot of money for two weeks with the golden couple. I can't let anything get in my way this year."

Yuri sat up and pulled away from JJ. Why was he so concerned when he was one of the best out there? Paying Yuuri and Victor seemed a bit extreme.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Yuri asked.

JJ shrugged, "Not if I want gold."

It just did not make sense to Yuri. Drinking his coffee, he looked at the time, he still had time before ballet and knew his body needed to stretch a bit. He was not sure how long JJ was going to stay or what really happened at this point.

"So I gotta be heading on," JJ said as he stood up and grabbed his pants. Yuri watched him pull his clothes on then take their mugs out to the kitchen.

Grabbing his robe, Yuri tied it around his waist and followed JJ. When he made it to the kitchen, JJ was rinsing the mugs, then slipping his jacket on.

"See you at practice?" JJ asked.

All Yuri could do was nod. Why was he looking forward to it? JJ reached out, taking his wrist and pulling him to his body. Gasping, Yuri looked up as JJ smiled down at him. "No more trying to distract me at practice," JJ said, his voice low and rumbling through his body, vibrating Yuri's at the same time. JJ kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Why was he so affected by this? The way JJ held him was almost possessive like, his entire body was pressed so tight to JJ, he could feel the muscles in his body.

Whimpering out, Yuri hated how this was all going. It was supposed to be a one night stand. Not him swooning in his damn kitchen over the asshole. Even as JJ's tongue slid into his mouth, Yuri was holding JJ's jacket as if it was the only thing keeping him grounding to the Earth.

He felt like a total dumbass.

* * *

"What the fuck did you tell him?" Yuri asked, slamming Phichit into the lockers.

"Dude! What are you talking about?" Phichit asked.

Pulling Phichit back and slamming him into the locker again, Yuri was ready to draw blood. "What the fuck did you tell JJ?"

Wincing, Phichit pushed Yuri off of him. "Ow dammit! That hurt!"

He could feel the rage building in him he moment he saw Phichit. Even in ballet, Lilia was all over him about his form and his head not being in the game. Yuri figured she thought he was still depressed over Otabek, but no, he was pissed that JJ knew he was upset over being ignored.

"You're lucky all I did was push you into a locker," Yuri hissed out.

"What are you so pissy about?" Phichit said, rubbing his shoulder.

"JJ said you talked to him."

"Oh, right," Phichit said, taking tape from his bag and sitting on the bench. Yuri waited while he started to wrap a few of his toes. "Yeah, I talked to him… he isn't as bad as you make him out to be."

Groaning, Yuri slammed the back of his head into a locker. "What the fuck did you tell him?"

"Just said you were pouting over him ignoring you," Phichit said, looking up and grinning at Yuri.

Taking his hands, Yuri covered his face and tried to suppress a scream. Why would Phichit say some shit like that?

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do that?"

"Well you were so damn miserable… and you are finally pulling out of your Otabek funk," Phichit said with a shrug, "I didn't want to see you fall back into it."

"Stay out of my fucking business!" Yuri snapped at him. "Why the hell did you have to move to Russia anyway?

"Oh Yuri… so dramatic," Phichit said.

It had been almost a year ago that Celestino needed knee surgery on both knees. They were not sure what to do about Phichit needing a coach. Victor and Yuuri stepped in, offering to help out. Celestino still did Skype calls to stay in the picture till he was healed, but Phichit moving to Russia was a way for Yuri to get his own place and stop bouncing between Victor and Lilia's place. On top of that, Celestino needed more work done on his knees and they were not sure how long everything would last at this point.

"I swear I am going to ship you and your rodents back to Thailand!"

Holding his hand up in defense, Phichit smiled warmly at him. "Yuri, seriously… if you had continued to go on like you had… JJ would have trained then left for Canada and you would have been unbearable to be around. Now stop being an ass and come wrap my other foot… you do it better."

With a heavy sigh, Yuri sat on the bench and took Phichit's foot into his lap. Last summer he had somehow managed to jam and break a few of his toes, and before practice he liked to wrap them in medical tape for support. It have become a thing where they helped tape the other up wherever they needed it these days.

"Can you tape my shoulder?" Yuri asked as he worked the last of the tape on Phichit's foot.

"Yeah, the same as before?" Phichit asked.

Yuri could only nod. He had fallen a few times and kept landing on the same arm that was jamming his shoulder up. The **medical tape that Victor had ordered them seemed to really work well with his muscles.

As Phichit pulled out the tape and Yuri pulled his shirt off and turned- his head went back to last night. The dinner, the movie- how comfortable he was around JJ. It was not making sense. Maybe Phichit was right in meddling, not that he would tell him that, but if JJ had not come over, Yuri knew he would have spent most the night scrolling through Otabek's Instagram account hating himself.

"So… did you two hang out?" Phichit asked, applying the tape to his shoulder.

"Shut up," Yuri growled out.

Phichit just laughed.

* * *

Yuri was not surprised that at practice all he got was a head nod and a smile across the ice, but he was able to focus more on his routine and getting his footwork in place. Yakov didn't yell at him nearly as much and he could see how much JJ was truly working- and not ignoring him.

Practice seem to fly by, and as Yuri stepped out the shower, he grabbed his phone to check the messages. There was one from JJ.

 **JJ:** _After your shower, you should come over. I can order room service_.

So was dinner going to become an everyday thing? All of a sudden his phone was snatched from him and Phichit ran off giggling.

"Oh! Date with the boytoy?" Phichit asked.

"Give me my phone!" Yuri yelled, trying to hold his towel and chase Phichit. It was no use as Phichit locked himself in a bathroom stall. Yuri was beating on the door and yelling as Phichit continued to laugh.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Victor yelled.

Yuri yelped and jumped from the door. "Phichit has my phone!"

"That doesn't mean you run and scream in here! I could hear you out in the hall!" Victor said.

"Fuck off old man! This doesn't concern you!" Yuri growled out.

"It does concern me if you are trying to kill one of my skaters," Victor said.

The door to the stall opened, Phichit smirked at him before handing him his phone.

"All good," Phichit said, smiling at them.

Victor looked between the two as Yuri stomped away. When he looked at his phone screen he saw Phichit had replied back to JJ.

 **Yuri:** _Sounds great! I cant wait!_ 3 **JJ:** _See you soon!_

"Phichit! You are fucking dead!" Yuri yelled.

"Oh calm down," Phichit said as he grabbed his bag to leave. "And go have some fun."

* * *

What the hell was he doing? Yuri had run all the way to his flat to change real quick. He did not want to show up in messy track pants and a plain shirt again. Grabbing some leggings and a sweater, he braided his hair and ran back out the door to catch the bus. JJ's hotel was a few kilometers away, and he was already worn out from the all the day's work. He had even packed a bag with his workout clothes for the next day for ballet. He hated that he was packing an overnight bag, but he wasn't even going to kid himself.

His heart pounded as the bus got closer to his stop. He had not texted JJ since the last one Phichit sent out, but he also knew JJ would be waiting for him- and it was one less night to spend alone.

"He is just here for two weeks… don't think anything of it," Yuri said to himself.

The hotel JJ was staying at was nice. He had a small suite that consisted of a sitting room and then the bedroom. Yuri set his backpack down and looked around. There was a great view out his window. He was not sure what to say, as this was JJ of all people.

"I grabbed some wine on the way here," JJ said, walking over towards him, "Care for a glass while we order some dinner?"

Yuri nodded and took a seat on the small couch in the sitting room. The room was small but cozy. JJ had his jacket thrown over a chair, his laptop on the coffee table and random items around. It _smelled_ like JJ in there. Yuri figured had to be that damn cologne he always wore.

Yuri hated admitting it, but he liked it.

"So pussycat, what you want for dinner?" JJ asked, sitting next to him, handing him a glass of wine and throwing his arm around the back of the couch.

"Anything but chicken," Yuri mumbled, sipping his wine.

Laughing, JJ rubbed at his shoulder, "Whatever you want."

Yuri was not sure what to do as JJ ordered their food and waited on it. As easy as it was talking the other night, it wasn't happening as much today. He found he drank his glass of wine too fast and had poured another. JJ said would take an hour for their dinner to get there- what does he do with an hour?

JJ was rambling on and on about his training. Victor had him doing some hardcore weight lifting that morning, and then stretching a lot afterwards. JJ complained how sore he was and how he had never worked out like this before. Yuri noticed when JJ moved, his body was stiff and he knew that kind of pain- it was a pain you only got when Victor was training you.

Knocking back his glass of whine, Yuri set the glass down and stood up. Holding his hand out, JJ looked up at him.

"Well come on asshole," Yuri said as JJ took his hand. He dragged him into the bedroom and motioned to the bed. "Strip and lay on your stomach."

JJ gave him a smirk, "Pussycat, I wasn't planning on bottoming."

Groaning loudly, Yuri lightly punched at his shoulder.

"Fucking pervert! Just lay down and take your damn clothes off!" Yuri stomped over to his backpack and knew he had some muscle ointment in there. It was something he had in all of his bags. He never knew when he needed it and it came in handy at times.

Coming back into the room, he had to appreciate the view of JJ laying on his stomach, his red briefs cupping his ass perfectly. Why did the asshole had to look so damn good? Moving over to the bed, Yuri climbed up and straddled JJ's hips.

Opening the ointment, Yuri felt how cold it was on his fingers. Chuckling to himself, he dropped some on JJ's back. Hearing him yell out, Yuri was fully laughing now.

"What the hell is that?" JJ asked.

"Shut up! It is some stuff Katsuki brings back from Japan. Works magic on muscles," Yuri said, smearing the ointment on JJ's shoulders. He knew if Victor was working him out, they did a lot of shoulder and core work. It was important to have strong core muscles, but Victor was sadistic with shoulder work too.

Working his hands over JJ's upper back and shoulders this way, Yuri was able to stare as long as he wanted at the muscles outlining JJ's body. He could feel knots all over his back and worked the best he could to ease them some. JJ's breathing slowed a bit and Yuri noticed his hands were working lower on his back, he hated how much he liked touching JJ and hated that his body reacted so much to this asshole.

"This doesn't smell like that other stuff I use," JJ said.

"Dah, and it works a lot better. I make sure the piggy brings me a case back every time he goes," Yuri said.

He was not sure how long he had been rubbing down JJ's body till a knock at the door startled them both. JJ was still in his briefs so Yuri went to get it. A tray of food was waiting for them. Bringing it in, Yuri saw JJ slip on some jogging pants- _they fell way too low on his hips_ \- and meet him in the sitting room.

"Oh that smells amazing!" JJ said, walking to Yuri and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for the massage, I can already feel a difference."

He knew he was blushing. Dammit- he needed to get ahold of himself. It was bad enough JJ was just sitting there with his shirt off, those stupid tattoos on display and his insanely perfect abs. Yuri could feel his cock slowly swelling as JJ sat back in his chair and smiled at him.

"Aren't you hungry, pussycat?" JJ asked.

Growling, Yuri stepped over where JJ was, taking his face forcefully in his hands. Staring into those blue eyes only made all his resolve snap. Mashing his mouth to JJ's, it was all tongue and sloppy. He was not sure what had gotten into him- but he blamed JJ for it all.

He felt all of this was a damn set up- and if fucking was what JJ had on the agenda, then Yuri was finally going to get it. Letting JJ's face go and stepping back, they were both gasping. That stupid grin was wiped off JJ's face. Taking his wrist in his hand, Yuri pulled JJ behind him.

Dragging JJ into the bedroom, he pushed JJ on the bed.

"I'm tired of these fucking games," Yuri said, pulling at JJ's pants. "You are going to finally fuck me and get it over with."

Notes:

 _**The Kinesio® Taping Method is a therapeutic taping technique offering support to muscles, but also rehabilitating the affected condition as well. (not going into great details on it, but you can see a lot of athletes use this)_


	5. Chapter 5

Pushing JJ onto the bed, Yuri was almost growling as he straddled over his hips. His hands grabbing at JJ's sides, feeling the muscles as they clenched and moved. Immediately pressing his mouth to JJ's, letting their tongues slide together, Yuri had lost all control. He blamed it on JJ though. Sure, he had told the asshole to strip down, but JJ was the one who came out of the bedroom in joggers so damn low that the lines in his hips only made his eyes divert to his cock.

All of this was JJ's fault in Yuri's mind. Making him cum so fast the first night, then denying the next time they were together. Yuri did not like taking things slow, that was the shit Otabek had made him do- he was done doing that.

He could feel hands on his hips, running up under his sweater to his skin. Biting at JJ's bottom lip, Yuri started to kissing him again. Why did he like kissing his asshole so much? He smelled like the muscle cream and that damn intoxicating cologne. Yuri hated he had no control, he hated he wanted this so bad- but he was done waiting.

Moving his hips, they were both slowly getting hard the more Yuri kissed him. Releasing JJ's mouth, he worked his lips on JJ's neck and rolling his body against JJ. Taking JJ's hands, Yuri pinned them to the bed. A low chuckle, and Yuri decided he liked just how deep JJ's voice was.

It was only a moment, Yuri was caught off guard- JJ had flipped them over and had Yuri pinned under him. He had worked his ankles so they locked to Yuri's, and his hands holding his arms down. Yuri yelled out, arching his body, trying to take back control of it all.

JJ kissed him deeply, pressing his massive body into Yuri's, sinking him into the mattress. Yuri swore this asshole only kissed him to steal the air from his lungs. Gasping as JJ pulled back, Yuri growled.

"What the hell asshole?" Yuri asked.

"Impatient much, pussycat?"

"Seems like you're enjoying it!" Yuri spit out.

A soft kiss, and JJ smiled down at him, "I'm only a man. What do you expect when I am pushed onto a bed and jumped… especially by you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuri asked.

JJ silenced him with a kiss. It was deep but Yuri still wanted more. His body kept arching to reach JJ's. Once his hands were freed, Yuri had them on his back, scratching at his skin, ready for whatever JJ would give him. Yuri could get lost kissing JJ. There was so much passion behind his kiss it made him completely breathless. The way JJ's tongue dipped in and out his mouth, the way JJ's body just covered his, it was so much… but not enough.

Running his hands down JJ's back, Yuri grabbed at the waistband of his joggers, pulling at them, wanting them off. Hands on his skin, running up his sides and JJ broke the kiss. His sweater pulled over his head, then JJ's mouth was back on him again. JJ was so warm, the way their chest press against each other. Pushing his hips up, he could feel just how hard JJ was getting. The way his mouth left his, only to kiss around his jawline, down his throat. Bites and licks as JJ continued to his collarbone. At this rate, Yuri knew he would be covered in purplish marks, though he did not care at the moment.

His hands found their way under JJ's joggers, grabbing his ass cheeks. They were so firm and round. Yuri whimpered as JJ was sucking another spot on his collarbone.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" Yuri growled out.

A low rumble that Yuri was not sure if it was a moan or a growl came from JJ. Out of nowhere, JJ was off of him, moving off the bed.

"What the hell?" Yuri asked as JJ walked into the bathroom then back out. He had a bottle in his hand, and a smile on his face.

"So impatient," JJ laughed out, reaching out and tugging at Yuri's legging.

Peeling his legging off, and Yuri was left laying the bed, naked. JJ just stood there, staring at him. Moaning out, Yuri hated that he was just fucking standing there, grabbing his cock, Yuri started to stroke himself, wishing JJ would do something more than just stare at him.

"Stop being creepy," Yuri said.

"Just enjoying the view, pussycat," JJ said. Hooking his thumbs in his waistband, JJ slipped his joggers off and joined Yuri back on the bed. Still stretched out, Yuri let his hand lazily stroke himself as JJ leaned down to kiss him. He wanted that skin on skin contact again, but JJ was on his side, next to him.

The way JJ's hands roamed his body, they were so gentle, as if he would break. Yuri moaned and arched his back into JJ's hands- the way his palm brushed over his nipple then down his side. It tickled a bit, but not enough to flinch away. He could feel how hard JJ was, his cock pressed to his hip, but his hand moved so slow. His kiss was tender and his tongue not as demanding this time it dipped into his mouth.

"I don't want to rush this," JJ whispered against his lips.

All Yuri could do was moan out. He wanted it so bad, but he liked the way that JJ was touching him. It was almost barely there. Once he could feel it, it was gone again. A hand over his, and JJ started to gently stroke his cock. Gasping against JJ's mouth, Yuri could have cum all over again. He could not have that twice in a row. Grabbing JJ's wrist, he made him move his hand. Low rumbles of a chuckle vibrated his body from JJ and Yuri wanted to growl.

"Calm down pussycat," JJ said before kissing him again.

Wrapping his arms around JJ, Yuri wanted their skin to press against each other. He hated how warm JJ was, he hated how much his body craved to be touched by him- he hated how much he fucking wanted him.

Yuri had gotten so lost in their kissing, the way JJ's hands were on his body, he almost came the moment a wet slick finger started to circle around his entrance. Crying out, Yuri released their kiss, turned on his side, hooking his leg over JJ's hip as a finger slowly pressed into him. He was panting, wanting this all too much. Biting down on JJ's shoulder, it was hard not to notice how long and thick JJ's fingers were. He was playing him like a damn instrument.

"Fuck, you are so tight," JJ whispered in his ear.

Yuri whimpered, burying his head into JJ's neck. Smelling the cologne and muscle cream. Another finger slipping in and Yuri moaned out again. JJ was slow, too slow. He wanted it fast and hard- this was not what he was wanting, and his body was fighting against him- every moan he did, his cock leaking at each finger push, Yuri had to close his eyes and just allow it all to sink in.

It was not intense, it was something different, something Yuri could not put his finger on. Each push of JJ's fingers, the way they curled, brushing his prostate- only drove him more crazy. It was still hard to catch his breath- JJ was so different than what he was use to. It was all fire and intensity when it started, but quickly changed over. Yuri could not figure it out, nor would his brain work properly enough at the moment, especially with JJ slowly opening him, pressing him in his most intimate spot.

Lifting his head up, Yuri rocking his hips as his lips met JJ's again. His body felt full from those thick fingers, and his head was spinning. Whining, Yuri kissed JJ deeper, not getting enough. Had he ever thought he would be in this position? He figured they would fuck hard and fast and it would be over with. The way JJ was being so gentle, almost as if he was making love to him and this wasn't a fucking Grindr hookup- Yuri pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Hands leaving his body and Yuri only could whimper. JJ chuckled again, kissing his nose.

"You are so sexy like this," JJ said, rolling him over.

Pressing his face into the mattress, Yuri lifts his hips in the air. He could hear JJ catching his breath as Yuri arched his back, sticking his ass out more. Hands on him, grabbing and pawing at his cheeks, he buried his head into the mattress, moaning. The more JJ teased him, the more Yuri moaned out.

"JJ!" Yuri cried into the mattress.

"Oh Yuri…" JJ whispered, "I've wanted this for so long."

Yuri was too far gone to even comprehend what JJ was saying. A pressed at his entrance and he moaned again. JJ was slow, steady. He did not want to hurt Yuri, and he wanted to make it all last. Each slow push only had Yuri breathing heavier and heavier. Words were being whispered out that Yuri could not understand. Was that asshole mumbling something in French?

He was feeling so full, but JJ was only half way in. Panting and grabbing at the bedding, Yuri bit his lower lip, feeling the way JJ's hands formed so perfectly on his hips. The more JJ pushed into him, the more Yuri thought he was going to split into two. He wanted JJ to just thrust into him, but grateful at the same time he was moving slowly.

When he felt JJ's hips meet his bottom, Yuri breathed out slowly. It burned and he felt overly full. Hands moved from his hip, rubbing his lower back.

"You ok, pussycat?" JJ asked.

Yuri could only nod. He was glad JJ waited a moment, letting him adjust. Breathing in and out slowly, Yuri moved his hips and heard JJ moan.

"You feel so good," JJ said, grabbing his hips again, slowly pulling out.

This time when JJ pushed forward, it was not as slow as it was before, but still not hard. Yuri moaned as JJ full seated again, rolling his hips. It felt so fucking good, and Yuri hated how much it was JJ doing this to him. How did JJ know just what he needed? Even when he himself didn't...

"I won't fucking break!" Yuri growled out, wanting more.

"You… feel so good. Want this… to last," JJ breathed out.

Pulling back out, Yuri felt the snap of JJ's hips as he thrusted into him. Crying out, as when the thrust happened, it landed right on his prostate. Reaching under him, Yuri felt his cock leaking. JJ started a faster pace, while holding his hips in place. Yuri wanted to meet the thrust but JJ was holding him too tight. Yuri couldn't stop moaning out with each push, each slam of his prostate. JJ was not stopping and he felt his body tightening up. Gripping the base of his cock hard, Yuri cried out, "Fuck!"

The hands on his hips tightened as JJ pressed hard into him, rolling his hips again. Both of them were breathing heavy and covered in sweat. The grip on his hips left and hands were under his arms, pulling his back up to meet JJ's chest. Moaning out, Yuri rolled his body against JJ's. He felt so good and his body was flushed head to toe.

Turning his head, the kiss was awkward, and all tongue. JJ never stopped rocking and pushing in and out of him. The way his arms wrapped around his body, holding him close only seem to heighten everything. Yuri wrapped his arms where JJ's held him strongly and just let their bodies move as one. It was far more intimate than Yuri planned this to be, the way JJ kissed him, kissed his neck- the way his hands moved over his body, held him tightly.

It was not what Yuri thought it was supposed to be.

He had heard the stories from Phichit- hard fast fucks that led to awkward mornings. Quick blow jobs to get the other off- not this. He had not heard of stories where Phichit talked about being held and kissed this way.

JJ moaned softly in his ear, his hands running down his body. The moment JJ wrapped his fingers around his cock, Yuri moaned. Holding onto JJ's arms, the way his muscles moved from stroking his cock, it was too much.

Screaming, Yuri found himself releasing. Bright lights appearing behind his eyes as he came. Body going slack, he was thankful for the arm holding him up. A few more pushes and he could feel JJ's body shake behind him, a low moan in his ear as he stilled.

Neither could breathe properly, and JJ was not letting him go. Falling back to the bed, JJ slid out of him and Yuri turned around. Looking up at JJ as if it was the first time. His face was soft as he kissed him, pushing his hair off his face. Both of them were flushed and their bodies exhausted.

Their dinner long forgotten as JJ embraced Yuri. It was easy to lay his head on JJ's chest and listen to his heart beat. As his eyes closed, Yuri did not even realize he was smiling.

* * *

It was something someone always dreamed about- a fantasy of sorts. JJ had jerked off so many times thinking of Yuri, he never thought it would be a reality. As he held Yuri against his body, he could not believe what had just happened.

The entire experience had been surreal to JJ. From Yuuri and Victor accepting his proposal for choreography- the Grindr message- it being Yuri on top of all people.

How was everything for once falling perfectly into place?

He was not sure how long things with Yuri would last. Maybe just this night, maybe just the time he was in Russia. Yuri had been his dream for so long, something he always reached for, but never able to touch. The slow steady breathing of Yuri rested against him, all JJ could do was smile and kiss his sweaty forehead.

If only Yuri knew he was the true reason he was in Russia. Ever since he made it to seniors, it pushed JJ in ways he had never known he needed to be pushed. He was too good on the ice, and JJ needed to step his game up. He only wanted to impress Yuri, maybe even have him respect him. Had he known he would wind up in bed with Yuri begging him to fuck him- he would have told them to pinch him and wake him up.

This was a dream he never wanted to wake from.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't do long distance relationships," Yuri said as he sat up on the bed, looking for his clothes.

A deep rumble of a laugh from JJ, and arms were around his waist, pulling him back to the bed. "Oh pussycat, you are moving to fast for me," he grumbled in Yuri's ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Stop! I mean it, asshole!" Yuri said as he pried away from JJ's arms. Walking into the bathroom, he cleaned himself and splashed water in his face. What the hell had just happen? Sure, he wanted JJ to fuck him, but that asshole took it deeper, more sensual. Did Jean-fucking-Jacques Leroy just make love to him?

His neck was blushed pink from the kissing and neck biting, nothing that would show in morning. His chest and other easily hidden places were another. This was not at all how all of this was supposed to go, not even close to it. Drying his face off, Yuri walked back out to the room and saw JJ slipping his underwear back on.

"I have some robes if you want," JJ said to him, walking over, putting his hands on Yuri's hips, looking him up and down, "Though you are more and welcome to stay like this."

Rolling his eyes, Yuri pulled JJ's hands away from him, grabbing the robe and securing it. "I should probably find my clothes and get heading on."

"But pussycat, we still have not eaten," JJ said, coming behind him, kissing his neck. What right did this asshole have just kissing him the way he was, or putting his hands on him? Yuri hate the way his head tilted to JJ's mouth, and his body melted into JJ's. Dammit, he was losing his own battle.

"The last bus leaves soon," Yuri breathed out.

"You brought a bag with you… am I to assume you have a change of clothes with you?" JJ asked.

He really fucking hated this guy at times. Sighing deeply, Yuri could not ignore the hunger sounds his stomach was making. The food may have been cold, but he did not care. They did not speak much, but Yuri saw the way JJ kept glancing over at him- it made him uneasy and Yuri just tried to look away. It seemed almost as if JJ was waiting for him to bolt and leave.

"I'm wide awake… my sleep schedule is totally fucked now," Yuri said, sitting back in the chair. "Why don't you tell me some of the stuff you been working with with the two idiots."

JJ laughed as they got up from the table, heading over to the small couch. Another glass of wine poured as JJ started to go over his new routines.

* * *

"Someone didn't come home last night," Phichit whispered in his ear in the locker room.

"Fuck off," Yuri growled.

Phichit had backed Yuri to the wall, he was not going to let this go. "And I see you have your overnight bag on you."

"Well aren't you observant."

"I also saw JJ early as he was practically whistling and skipping in."

Yuri tried to push Phichit off of him, but the damn guy was a lot stronger than he looked. "Yeah, so?"

"Don't even try lying to me, your ears turn red when you lie," Phichit said, with that mischievous grin he always had.

"I need a new roommate!"

"Oh Yuri-chan! You hurt me so!" Phichit feigned, finally stepping back, clutching his hands on his chest.

"Drama queen."

"Takes one to know one."

Moving over to his locker, Yuri was still in the his clothes from the ballet studio and wanted to change over to his skating gear. Lifting his shirt up, he turned around and saw that Phichit saw the marks on him- his grin getting even bigger.

"Does that answer your question?" Yuri asked.

"Finally!" Phichit said, throwing his towel at Yuri.

He could only roll his eyes. How was it a few love marks on his body made his friend so damn happy? Yeah so maybe he had not been the most pleasant of people to be around after the break up with Otabek, but he didn't expect getting laid would be that much of a reaction.

"So! Tell me! How was it?" Phichit said, siding up next to him.

Flashes of the night before went through his mind. JJ holding him tightly, kissing him deeply as their bodies moved together. The way they talked all night long. The way JJ took his hand and cuddled him till they fell asleep again.

"It was definitely not Otabek," Yuri said.

"Well no shit! But still! Come one!"

"Fine fine," Yuri said as he slipped another shirt on- he would slip shorts over his leggings. Sitting on the bench, he turned to Phichit. Smirking at his friend, Yuri bent to slip his shoes off. "Let's say… the asshole definitely has something to brag about."

Phichit laughed and Yuri could only chuckle. If anyone had asked him a week or two ago would he be having _this_ conversation with Phichit- he would have gone and had his head checked.

* * *

"Yurio! Phichit! You two meeting us for dinner still, right?" Victor asked as practice wrapped up. Yuri could see JJ had already headed to the locker room.

"You buying?" Yuri asked.

Victor laughed and clapped at his shoulder. "You wouldn't have it any other way!"

"We will run and shower! Meet you outside in twenty!" Phichit said, grabbing Yuri's hand, pulling him to the locker room.

As they entered the locker room, he saw JJ move to where the showers were. Phichit was bubbling with excitement as his practice was going very well and his program was about finished.

"Don't take forever! I said we would meet them in twenty minutes!" Phichit said as he grabbed his shower bag and moved to the showers.

Grabbing his own shower bag and towel, Yuri walked to the shower stalls. There were five on the back wall of the locker room. Phichit had just moved into the first one, and then one on the very end was running. Looking around, there was no one else in sight- Yuri walked to the shower on the end. It was only barely a peak open at the curtain, he saw it was JJ in there. Tossing his towel over the side, Yuri started the stall next to JJ's, the snuck into the one JJ was in.

"Don't say a fucking word, Phichit it down on the other end," Yuri whispered in JJ's ear, his hand over his mouth.

JJ turned and Yuri saw his eyes wide open. "You scared me," JJ mouthed at him.

Lifting to his toes, Yuri kissed JJ quickly, as his hand wrapped around JJ's cock. He could feel it swell quickly in his hand- he liked having that effect on someone. A low moan came from JJ and Yuri backed him to the tile. "Keep fucking quiet!" Yuri hissed, gripping at JJ's cock harder, stroking him faster. He could see as JJ's eyes rolled back, his mouth open and letting Yuri do whatever he want.

Falling to his knees, he looked up. JJ's eyes snapped open, wildly looking down at him. Yuri smirked, his tongue just barely peeking out his mouth, licking at the tip of JJ's cock. "Fuck," JJ breathed out. Long licks up his shaft as his hand rolled his balls gently. Hands in his hair, pulling gently as Yuri's lips wrapped around JJ's cock. He never took his eyes off of JJ as his mouth slowly sucked at him- gentle at first, teasing him with his tongue. He wasn't going to give JJ the pleasure of knowing how far he could go, but he knew he could still accomplish his goal. Increasing the suction a bit, Yuri bobbed his head up and down his shaft a bit.

The way JJ looked down at him, it was full of want and lust. Yuri took his freehand, stroking himself as he continued to suck at JJ, tasting every bit of him. He had to give the asshole credit, as much as his body was clenched up, he never thrusted down his throat. Tugging and playing with his balls, Yuri alternated from sucking to licking. The moment he pressed his tongue into the slit of JJ's cock, he could feel his body clenched tightly, the hands in his hair pulling more.

They were both getting close. A few more good licks and he started moving up and down his shaft again, looking up at JJ, keeping his eyes set on him. A quick instant and JJ's eyes closed, his hands tapping on Yuri's head, though Yuri never stopped. A low grunt and JJ's body was shaking. Yuri felt as his mouth filled up with JJ's cum, stroking his own cock harder, Yuri released off JJ's cock, spit down the drain and arched his body back. He was so close himself, putting his body on full display as he stroked his cock, breathing heavy. He liked the way JJ looked at him as he did this, and it only made him cum faster. The water from the shower raining down on his chest as his cock started releasing all over his stomach.

Falling to his knees, JJ pulled Yuri's body to his, cupping his face with his hands and kissing him. Yuri was still out of breath and gasped for air as they kissed.

"We got nine minutes!" Phichit yelled.

Yuri chuckled softly. Phichit was obsessed with being on time, something he was never good at. As JJ stood up, he offered a hand to Yuri. Once standing, Yuri felt his legs shake and gave JJ a quick kiss then slipped out his shower stall over to the one next to them that was running. He would have to wash down quick.

* * *

"Dammit Yuri! That is my shirt!" Phichit hissed as he took his jacket off at the restaurant.

"Well keep your shit out of my room," Yuri said.

"You keep stealing my clothes!" Phichit said.

"Stop wearing my size then," Yuri laughed out.

"Now children, no bickering at the table," Victor laughed out.

"Shut up old man," Yuri growled.

It was always like this when they all got together. Yuri would never admit out loud just how much he liked getting together for dinner- or how much he loved Katsuki's cooking. It was always nice when they went out and just had time together. No ice between them, no competing, just them hanging out.

"So how is Jean-Jacques doing?" Phichit asked.

Yuri gasped and almost choked on his water. What the hell was Phichit doing?

"Oh he did great today! I don't know what got into him today, but he landed all his jumps perfectly!" Victor said smiling.

"Maybe he got into some- Ow!" Phichit grunted. Yuri had stomped his foot with his.

"Kinda surprised you two took him on," Yuri grumbled, glaring at Phichit.

"Ah, the kid has a goal! I have to give him credit for being so adamant about it!" Victor said.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"Vitya!" Yuuri hissed out then turned back to Yuri, "Really it is nothing. JJ had reached out to us many times… asking."

"So you assholes kept turning him down till he begged you?" Yuri asked between clenched teeth. A hang on his knee and he noticed Phichit was trying to calm him.

"Oh come on, Yurio! You know Jean-Jacques would never beg!" Victor exclaimed.

Phichit rubbed his knee and Yuri ignored the rest of the conversation till the food came out.

* * *

The rest of dinner went with no more outburst from Phichit and Yuri had long forgotten it all by the time they were back home. Changing into comfy clothes, they popped a huge bowl of popcorn and settled into a movie- opting to stay in for a night.

"We don't do this enough anymore," Phichit said, resting his head on Yuri's shoulder.

"That cause you are out banging everything that walks," Yuri grumbled.

Phichit snorted and threw popcorn at Yuri. Hearing his phone go off, Yuri grabbed and saw a picture message from JJ had come in. Opening it up, that asshole was laid out on his bed, topless- looking sad. The caption reading "Lonely in Russia". Yuri had to roll his eyes. Why did he have to look so good?

"Oh! Your boyfriend is lonely!" Phichit giggled out.

"Not my boyfriend," Yuri growled.

"Let's take a selfie and send back to him!" Phichit said.

Yuri groaned, but in the end, he took a selfie where Phichit had his arms wrapped around him and kissing his cheek. He had to admit that he was giggling as he sent the picture to JJ. He had only had a few glasses of wine, and at this point, Phichit was pouring them more.

"We should fuck with your boyfriend," Phichit giggled out.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Yuri said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Phichit said, pulling his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"We are going to tease your boyfriend," Phichit said with a smile, "Take your shirt off!"

"You are so weird," Yuri said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

A text came in on his phone. Before he could even read it, Phichit had grabbed his phone. As he bursted out laughing, Yuri grabbed his phone and saw the reply.

 **JJ:** _Now you are just teasing me!_

"Yuri! Go put on your leg warmers!" Phichit squealed out.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Sighing, Yuri went back to his room and grabbed his gray leg warmers. They came up right above his knee, and he was known to wear them around the flat as half the time he just wore shorts for comfort. When he came back out to the living room, Phichit already had his red leg warmers on and was giggling. As they arranged themselves on the couch, Phichit had him prop his legs with his on the coffee table. The movie in the background with their huge bowl of popcorn. Yuri had to admit- Phichit knew how to take pictures.

"I don't see why I don't have my shirt on," Yuri said.

"Hang on!" Phichit said, sending the picture to JJ. "Ok now lay back on the couch."

Rolling his eyes again, Yuri did as he was told and allowed Phichit to pose him. He was laid back with one arm tucked behind his head and his legs bent and to the side. Phichit took a picture. Grabbing his phone, Yuri almost thought about putting that one on Instagram. The lighting was good, and there was a neat shadow that had fallen on him in the picture.

"Ok, now we tease him!" Phichit said.

"Huh?"

Phichit grabbed Yuri and pulled him on top of him. Pressing their cheeks together, Phichit held his arm out, taking a picture of them both.

"Phichit! We look naked here!" Yuri yelled.

Phichit was still giggling. "Send me a copy of that picture, would ya?"

"Why so you can say we are fucking or something?"

"You could only wish," Phichit said with a grin.

Pulling his shirt back on, another text sound went off.

 **JJ:** _Now I am really jealous! And still lonely!_ **Yuri:** _Sorry! Have to be lonely tonight! Movie night here!_

"Yuri! You are so mean! Invite him over!" Phichit said.

"Let the asshole be lonely, he probably think this is going to lead to something," Yuri said.

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Da, it would."

Phichit gave that concerned look he always did when Yuri got like this. Taking his hand, he tucked a strand of Yuri's hair behind his ear. "Don't let what Otabek did to you ruin what you could have for someone else."

"This isn't about him."

"Then what is it?"

"Dammit! Can't I just have a fuck buddy? This was all a Grindr hook up for fuck sake!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Phichit said, grabbing the remote and turning the movie back on.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no way in hell JJ was his damn boyfriend. Yuri did not care how many times Phichit teased him over it- it just was not true. For one, he could not stand the asshole- well not really. Even as he sat there, texting JJ to come over and hang out with them, he was still not his boyfriend.

No he had a boyfriend once, one that left him with no warning. One that was absent through most of the relationship, and one that ignored him most the time.

Hell he had received more attention from JJ than he had from Otabek.

He shouldn't be thinking this way.

"Are you gonna change or stay like that?" Phichit asked.

Yuri grabbed the shirt he had taken off, slipping it back on. "Better?"

Phichit got to giggling, "I think your boy-toy would appreciate the other way better."

Yuri hit Phichit with a pillow.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Yuri grumbled, going through his Instagram account, seeing a picture of Otabek and his new boyfriend. Throwing his phone on the other end of the couch, he grabbed more wine.

"Uh oh, I know that face," Phichit said, taking Yuri's phone and looking at it. "What have I told you about looking at his page?"

Yuri ignored him. He knew it was just opening the wound more and more.

"Oh Yuri," Phichit said, wrapping his arms around him, "I know it is hard… but think about this. Jean Jacques is not Otabek. Hell, the guy has been staring at you for years! I bet if you asked him to move the world, he would spend his last breath trying to do so!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Can't you see it through that pretty little head of yours?"

"See what?"

Phichit sighed and squeezed Yuri tightly before letting him go. "Dude, he has it so bad for you. Open those big green eyes and look."

Was what Phichit was saying true? He knew JJ had always been a jerk- whistling at him, cat calling to him, giving him stupid nicknames that he fucking hated. There was no way. JJ was just fortunate enough to have a perfect body and be around for fucking. Yuri could not deny that JJ wasn't good looking- he never could. The guy was an asshole, but damn he looked hot.

"What ever," Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Phichit said as he ran to the door. Yuri realized that Phichit was still in his shorts and legging warmers too.

"Well hello," JJ said, looking Phichit up and down.

Yuri stood back and watched as JJ slowly took in the sight before him, then looked over Phichit's shoulder and smiled at him. "Hello, pussycat."

Why did he feel like his legs were wobbling? Just a greeting from that asshole and he was ready to melt into the floor. "Hey."

"Oh that is no way to greet me," JJ said as he walked in, taking Yuri in his arms and kissing him. He could hear Phichit making little giggling noises and pushed JJ off of him.

"Dammit, you perv!" Yuri said, sitting back down on the couch.

JJ sat next to him as Phichit grabbed another glass. "We can always restart the movie."

Yuri noticed that Phichit sat on the other side of him as JJ was between them. He felt stiff and uncomfortable.

"What are you watching?" JJ asked.

Phichit and JJ talked movies for a few minutes before deciding to change movies completely. Yuri was pressed to the armrest of the couch, avoiding touching JJ at all cost. It was when his arm came out, wrapping around him and pulled him to his side. A kiss on his head and Yuri felt himself relaxing- regardless of the looks he was getting from Phichit. Throwing his legs over JJ's lap, he rested against him and let the movie play. He tried hard not to pay attention to the way JJ's hands stayed in his hair, combing it with his fingers the entire time. Or how JJ had reached to get his glass of wine for him, offered him popcorn. He was even courteous to Phichit.

"We should take a picture!" Phichit said, jumping up and grabbing his phone.

JJ laughed and rubbed his arm. As they got into position, him on one side, Phichit on the other, they all smiled as Phichit took the picture.

"Ah, the king and his subjects," JJ said.

Yuri groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Ok! Now one with you two!" Phichit exclaimed.

Before Yuri could think, JJ had cupped his chin and pressed his mouth to his. Yuri gasped in surprise and knew Phichit was clicking the pictures as fast as could. Pushing JJ away, Yuri felt like slapping him. As his drew his hand up, JJ grabbed his wrist though.

"Put your nails away, pussycat," JJ said, smiling at him.

"You can't just kiss me whenever you want!" Yuri spit at him.

"Oh, but you can jerk me off in a shower when ever _you_ want?" JJ asked, letting go of his wrist and smirking at him.

"What?" Phichit yelled.

Grabbing JJ's wrist, he pulled him off the couch and drug him back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"What the fuck?" Yuri asked.

"I should ask you the same," JJ said as he started to slip his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Well this is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Yuri just stood there, not sure what the hell was going on. JJ just stood there with his fucking perfect abs and pecs staring at him as he held his shirt.

"I'm just something for you to use when you want, right?" JJ asked.

He didn't know what to say- he knew he was called out on this, and he knew he was being an ass. He was the one who approached JJ in the shower, he was the one who invited him over. Why did he lash out when JJ kissed him in front of Phichit?

"Or am I only allowed to kiss you behind closed doors where no one can see?" JJ asked, stepping up to him, putting his finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet his.

Yuri was trembling. Why was he even like this? Maybe it was how Otabek never even held his damn hand in public. He knew he could not blame everything on his past relationship, and he needed to look deeper into himself.

JJ ran his thumb over his bottom lip as he looked down at Yuri. "Why don't you figure out what you want, then let me know."

He didn't kiss him, but he backed away and pulled his shirt back on. "Let's go finish that movie."

Yuri stood stunned in his room as JJ walked out. He waited a moment before swallowing his pride and walking out there. Phichit and JJ had already restarted the movie while talking and laughing. He went quietly and sat on the other side of JJ.

He felt like a total ass.

* * *

"You are just going to drive him away if you keep this up," Phichit said the next morning as they came in from their morning run.

Wiping sweat off his neck, Yuri glared where Phichit stood, "Fuck off, it's none of your concern."

"I could hear you two talking last night, JJ has a point."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Well maybe you need to listen to someone for once!" Phichit yelled.

It startled Yuri, he wasn't expecting Phichit to yell at him.

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Because I sat and watched you being treated like shit with Otabek, then sulking when that loser left you. Now… now you have someone who practically fucking worships you and you are throwing it all away!"

"He lives in Canada!"

"Otabek lived in Kazakhstan!"

"Well fuck you!"

Phichit leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "Look, I am not saying settle down with the guy, ok? There is a light in you when JJ is around… one I have never seen before. I am just saying… give the poor sap a chance."

Groaning, Yuri covered his face with his towel. How has this all gotten so messed up? All he wanted was a damn fling, something to get him through after a break up. He knew he should have never gone through with it with JJ. Now everything was all messed up.

"Seriously, Yuri. Give the guy a chance and let go of your pride."

* * *

Practice went as it always did. Yuri timed his break when JJ's was and skated over where he was.

"I brought some water and a snack," Yuri said, looking down at his skates.

"Sure, I have a few minutes," JJ said, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his neck.

They went over to some seats where no one else was at. Yuri passed over the water bottle and a protein bar. There was silence between them the first few minutes and it was eating at Yuri.

"Look… I'm sorry about last night."

"Just last night?" JJ asked.

Yuri noticed JJ sat with distance between them, though he never took his eyes off him. It made him squirm a bit. He knew he had to own up to it- he was the ass.

"Well… for everything," Yuri whispered.

JJ closed the space between them and he was close, very close. Yuri could see the lighter and darker blue flecks in his eyes as he stared at him.

"I'm not like him," JJ said, before leaning down, kissing the tip of his nose and pulling back.

"I don't know if I am ready…"

"Not asking you to be."

Yuri took a huge bite off his protein bar. As he chewed, he looked out to the ice where no one was. He was not even sure what he was looking at, or what he was trying to prove with talking to JJ.

"Alright pussycat," JJ said, slapping his knee, "I gotta go talk to Yuuri and Victor. Meet you in the showers?"

He knew his face was red. Even as JJ winked at him and took a bite off his protein bar.

* * *

They both stayed after and allowed everyone else to leave. They had the ice to themselves. JJ skated over where he was and did a beautiful quad toe. Yuri had to shake his head.

"Show off."

"Only for you pussycat!" JJ laughed out, skating circles around him.

Kicking off, Yuri took off down the ice, then launched into a quad flip. He was surprised as tired as his body was he landed it perfectly.

"Now who is showing off?" JJ said as he approached Yuri, taking him by the waist and spinning him so he was bent backwards over his arms. "Maybe we should go for pairs?"

"Only if I get to throw you!"

JJ laughed, though he did not let go of Yuri. "No one is around. Can I kiss you now?"

Yuri rolled his eyes and lifted up, quickly pressing his mouth to JJ's. He did not deepen it, but used that moment of JJ being stunned to push away from him.

"Catch me and you can have me!" Yuri said before taking off, skating as fast as he could around the ice.

"Are you challenging the king?" JJ asked.

Yuri didn't answer but leaned down, making his speed faster. He could hear JJ's blades on the ice as they took off after him. Spinning around, Yuri took off in the other direction, just out of JJ's reach. This went on a few rounds till Yuri felt his body wearing out and then when he went to turn around, JJ was there and had his arm around his waist.

"Caught you," JJ said as they slid to the wall, lightly crashing into it.

Yuri couldn't deny how his body reacted to JJ being close to him. Both of them drenched in sweat from the days activities and then the chase they just had.

"Well now that you got me, now what?" Yuri asked.

"Let's go shower… we are gross."

JJ leaned down and kissed him. The sweat on their upper lips mixing as JJ pushed his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Grabbing at JJ's shirt, Yuri was afraid his legs would give out on him. When JJ pulled away, that smug look on his face, he lifted Yuri in his arms, bridal style, and started to skate out the rink.

"Asshole! Let me down!" What the fuck was JJ thinking? This asshole was so sure of himself as he laughed carrying Yuri all the way out. Once off the ice, JJ set him down and Yuri smacked at his arm. "What the hell?"

JJ shrugged, "Shouldn't a king carry his queen?"

"You always remind me how much I hate you!"

"Admit it, pussycat, you like more about me than you hate me."

Yuri growled and turned his head away. He hated that that asshole was right. He knew his cheeks were red. Out of the side of his vision, he saw JJ kneeling on the floor and reaching for his skates.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Sit, I'll take your skates off," JJ said, not looking up at him, but unlacing his skates. Yuri was stunned and sat on the bench. No one had ever done this for him since he was a kid and his grandpa would help him.

For all the times JJ was ass, there were moments like this that stunned Yuri. The way he could be sweet and caring. It was almost as if they were two different people.

"I could strip you down and fuck you over that bench," JJ said.

Yuri rolled his eyes. There was the asshole coming out in him.

"And here I was thinking nice things about you," Yuri said, before taking his hand and covering his mouth. Why did he blurt that out?

"Oh? And what were you thinking?" JJ said, leaning up, his face all to close to him.

Yuri shook his head as JJ laughed, sitting back and undoing his skates. "Shall I carry you to the showers?"

"Don't you dare!" Yuri yelled as he jumped up.

JJ was faster. That asshole had him before he could even take off, lifting him over his shoulder, smacking his ass and laughing as he went to the locker room. Yuri tried to beat on his back, but JJ never flinched or budged. JJ sat him down once he got to the showers.

"I need my shower bag," Yuri spit out, knowing his face was red. JJ kissed his forehead and walked out to the lockers, coming back with both their bags and towels.

JJ lifted his shirt over his head, shaking his hair out and looking at Yuri. Fuck, JJ looked too good with his shirt off. Walking over where JJ was, Yuri trailed his finger down his sweaty chest. JJ stood still as Yuri ran his finger around the lines in his body. Small beads of sweat were slowly dripping down his body as Yuri leaned over, licking at one with his tongue, tasting the salt- tasting JJ.

"Fuck!" JJ said, grabbing the back of Yuri's hair and pulling his head back. "You are going to drive me insane."

JJ's mouth was hot as he pressed against Yuri, backing him into the shower. When JJ pulled away, it was pull Yuri's shirt off of him, then their chest were pressed together, slick with sweat as JJ tangled his hands back in Yuri's hair.

They had not turned on the water and Yuri was tugging at JJ's pants, wanting them off of him. Both of them still in socks as they did not bother putting shoes on after taking of skates. He only manage to get JJ's pants below his ass, but it was enough to squeeze his ass cheeks, hard. JJ moaned and kissed him harder, pressing his hips against his. Yuri could feel how hard he was already pressing against him. Yuri squeezed JJ's ass again and rocked back against JJ.

He needed to allow this- stop fighting it. Maybe it was just a physical attraction, but JJ wouldn't be here long. He would enjoy it while he could and not fight it. He only had another week before JJ left and went home.

JJ pulled off from the kiss, brushing the hair out of Yuri's face and kissing him gently.

"Now for some JJ Style," JJ said, that smirk on his face.

Yuri groaned and rolled his eyes, but felt where JJ was pulling his pants down.

"Shouldn't we shower first?" Yuri said, knowing he had been sweating all day.

JJ winked at him and took his cock in his hand as he slowly sunk down to the floor. Fuck! The asshole even looked amazing on his knees. His hand so large on his cock as he slowly stroked him and poked his tongue out, licking at the head of his cock. Yuri moaned softly at the contact and his hands found their way into his sweaty hair. JJ kept teasing at him, lightly licking at the head of his cock, mouthing around his shaft- it was a blissful torture.

He couldn't take his eyes off of him, and even held his hair off his forehead so he wouldn't miss anything. The moment JJ's mouth opened and took him halfway between his lips, Yuri was moaning loudly, wanting nothing but to thrust down his throat. JJ's hands rolling his balls as his head slowly bobbed up and down his cock, watching his cock disappear in JJ's mouth, he almost came from the sight alone.

"Fuck!" Yuri moaned out, pulling JJ's hair harder.

Lightly thrusting his hips, Yuri was crashing quickly. His body felt warm as new sweat formed on his chest. JJ tightened his mouth around Yuri's shaft, moving his tongue on the underside of his cock, pressing into the vein. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

JJ pulled off his cock and stroked him hard. Yuri watched as his cock released all over JJ's face and chest. He felt like he would never stop cumming and JJ continued to stroke him till his body shook so hard he felt his knees give. Falling to the floor, he clutched to JJ, pushing his hand into his pants, wrapping it around his cock and stroking him.

"Oh pussycat, don't stop!" JJ moaned in his ear.

The stripe of cum on JJ's cheek and neck- Yuri leaned forward, licking at JJ's cheek.

"Fuck!" JJ cried, his cock tightening in his hand, then Yuri felt as JJ came on his thigh. Both of them breathing heavy as JJ touched his forehead to Yuri's. He knew his heart was beating so loud that JJ could hear it.

"We should probably shower now," JJ said, "Think you can stand up?"

Yuri wrapped his arms tighter around JJ. "Just a few more moments."

The more he held onto JJ, the more he was letting go. He couldn't fight this anymore, there was no point. He knew it this wouldn't lead to more than a few hook up in random countries over the years, but it would give him something to look forward too.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri was not ready for all of this- JJ was suppose to be a one night stand… turned into a fling. What the hell was this now?

Yuri found himself back at JJ's hotel, laid up on the bed they had destroyed, covered in lube and cum. So much for showering after practice.

"You think you should tell your roommate not to wait up for you?" JJ asked.

Yuri responded by grunting back. Right now his mind was everywhere but Phichit.

"Shoot him a text… tell him you are staying here."

"Stop being so fucking demanding!" Yuri growled out.

JJ laughed and slung his arm over his body. Yuri's entire body felt like jello. His legs weren't moving and his arms sure as fuck were not functioning either. The minute they got out the arena, neither one of them spoke as JJ drove them back to his hotel.

Yuri was playing with fire, one he really needed to put out.

But for now, he let JJ pull him to his side, feeling the cum slide out from his ass, and JJ's fingers in his hair. He would put the fire out later.

* * *

He wasn't scheduled to train today, but Yuri found himself heading to the arena. Victor and Yuuri had a one on one session with JJ that afternoon and something was pulling Yuri to go and watch. He did not want to make a big show of going, but he did want to see what they were up too.

"Sneaking in a peak?" Yuuri asked him.

It wasn't that he was hiding or anything, he just didn't announce himself.

"Just seeing what intense training you guys are making him suffer through."

At that moment, Victor had JJ doing quad loop after quad loop. Yuri had seen this before- Victor was testing him, seeing how long before he broke.

JJ wasn't breaking though, he had fallen a few times, but he got up and got ready for the next. Yuri had to give him credit, the asshole was giving his all in this.

"You two are much in the same," Yuuri said, leaning against the rail.

"The fuck that mean?"

"Watch… he is determined, just like you are."

It was easy to see how tired JJ was, but Victor yelled for another. Yuri was about ready to climb the wall and give Victor a piece of his mind, but Yuuri's hand on his back stopped him.

"Just watch," Yuuri said.

Somehow, JJ landed another quad and Victor started to clap.

"Your husband is fucking sadistic," Yuri said.

"He is also pushing JJ in ways that his parents don't," Yuuri said.

Yuri looked over at Yuuri, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"Are you watching the same thing I am?" Yuuri asked. "JJ is out there, beyond his breaking point. Victor's job is to get him through that… then push him more."

"Yeah, cause the bastard is sick and twisted."

"No… think of your long program. If you can push with everything, till you are on empty, but still have two minutes and three quads to go," Yuuri winked at him, "You will pop them or fall out."

"Well no shit."

"So Victor does this at the end of their training, when JJ is the most worn out. He started with four clean quads… now he is up to nine."

"He jumped more than nine, dumb ass!"

Yuuri laughed and patted his back, "I said clean jumps."

"You two are fucking weird," Yuri mumbled.

Looking back out on the ice, Yuri knew that feeling, your entire body just numb- but you had done it. It was exhausting, but it was great still. Pushing just for one more, making yourself just that much better. He saw where JJ looked up, spotting him standing there with Yuuri, a smile filled his face as their eyes locked.

"And you two are not hiding a damn thing well," Yuuri laughed out.

"Oh fuck off!" Yuri growled.

"Stop fighting it… it is so obvious," Yuuri said, laughing and patting his back. As Yuuri walked away, JJ skated over where he was and smiled at him.

"If I had known you were coming to cheer me on-"

"-Shut up!" Yuri was tired of hearing JJ talk… or talk about JJ. Grabbing the front of his sweaty shirt, Yuri leaned over the rail and pulled JJ to him, kissing him.

Victor skated over where Yuuri was, his eyes wide and gasping. "Yuuuuuri!"

Yuuri laughed. "Oh Vitya, I love how blind you are."

* * *

JJ never shut up, Yuri was certain of this. They had gone out to dinner and JJ talked the entire time. Yuri just nodded, wondering how the hell anyone could talk so much about absolutely nothing.

He even let JJ hold his hand as they walked to the theater. Yuri was sure JJ would not talk through an entire movie.

"Is the movie in English?" JJ asked.

"Da, I checked."

"Perfect!" JJ said, squeezing his hand, "I have been dying to see this!"

"This isn't a date, by the way," Yuri said, his cheeks growing warm.

"Of course not, pussycat," JJ said as they approached the theater. "Hey! Take a selfie with me next to the movie poster!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes!"

There was this big goofy grin on JJ's face, and there was no saying ' _no_ ' to his excitement.

"You take it so I can 'JJ Style'!"

"Oh my god…" Yuri grumbled.

"C'mon!" JJ said, posing himself in the front of the poster.

Yuri went to stand next to him, and even smiled.

"Ok! Take another one!" JJ said, unwinding his arms, wrapping one around his shoulder.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but set up for another. As he went to click, JJ leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Yuri asked.

JJ laughed, and leaned in, kissing him again. "Because, when I wake up from this dream, I want the memories."

Yuri gasped. What the hell?

"Send me that, wouldja?" JJ asked.

Yuri quickly sent JJ the pictures. There was no point in getting too upset over it, he had been fucking the guy for a week now.

"Don't worry pussycat, I won't post it," JJ said, winking at him.

"I don't give a fuck what you do with it," Yuri said.

"Oh really?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuri shrugged. He tried to play it off, acting as if he didn't care.

"So then… you wouldn't mind if I posted the picture?"

"Do what you want… I'm going to get popcorn."

JJ watched Yuri walk ahead of him and he looked down at the picture Yuri had sent him. He saw Yuri smiling, his lips pressed tightly to his cheek.

"Fine… I'll call your bluff," JJ mumbled.

 ** _#KingJJ #withmyqueen #datenight #hesmileswithme_**

* * *

Oddly enough, JJ _was_ quiet in the movie. As soon as the lights went low and previews started, JJ shut up.

 _There are many ways to shut the king up,_ Yuri thought. Then he hated himself for thinking the word ' _king_ ' in terms off JJ. Actually it infuriated him. How the hell had he gone from hating this asshole… to fucking him and actually out with him… on a date?

Snapping his head, glaring at JJ- though he paid him no mind, JJ was watching the movie. Once he noticed Yuri staring (glaring) at him, JJ turned, smiled and kissed him quickly.

 _The fucking nerve!_

Why was he getting so angry? JJ had not done a damn thing. Taking a deep breath, Yuri sat back and starting watching the move. It was a movie had had wanted to see, and he sure as hell was not going to let his mixed feelings for JJ ruin it.

Shivering a bit (why are movie theaters alway so damn cold?), Yuri curled more into JJ's side.

"Cold?" JJ whispered.

"A little."

Shuffling around and JJ removed his jacket, and laid it over Yuri. He could still feel the warmth from JJ's body and smell his cologne. Why did this comfort him so much? Yuri was not even sure if this was what he wanted. Somehow he found himself wrapped up in this madness- and its name was Jean fucking Jacques Leroy.

Leaning harder up on JJ, Yuri felt a hand on his thigh, under the jacket. Gasping, he turned to look at JJ, who was still watching the movie as if nothing was happening. The hand was massaging his thigh, and slowly moving up his leg.

He kept looking for any change in JJ's face- an emotion, anything really. JJ kept his focus straight ahead, watching the movie. Yuri looked around, and though the theater wasn't packed, it sure as fuck wasn't empty either.

JJ's hand moved even higher, Yuri found himself shifting a little bit- excited but also nervous. Was JJ really into this kind of shit?

A ghosting of JJ's hand over his crotch caused Yuri to gasp. That asshole was doing this! Yuri felt his body shake as the pressure on his groin grew greater. Each pass of JJ's hand was only growing a pressure inside of Yuri. His cock so hard against his pants he had to shift in his seat more. Looking over at JJ, there was no indication on his face, not even a blush on his cheeks.

Yuri pulled the jacket tighter around him- the smell of JJ filling his senses as JJ's hand never stopped. Closing his eyes, Yuri let it take him over. Each stroke, shuttering breath that left his mouth only was driving him to the brink.

Even as he looked around, the others in the theater were watching the movie, unnoticed to how JJ had undone his pants, pulled his cock out and continued to slowly stroke him under the jacket. A small moan slipped from Yuri's mouth and the hand around his cock tightened- though JJ still looked straight ahead.

How could that jerk be so nonchalant about all this? How could he be some composed? Yuri knew he was squirming in his seat, his face hot and sweat working in his hairline. JJ was not stroking him hard enough to get him off, but he was keeping him turned on.

It wasn't comfortable and Yuri was ready to climb in his lap and finish all of this. He had lost track of the movie- he didn't even care about the fucking movie anymore. Moving his hands to JJ's lap, JJ used his free hand to just take Yuri's into his, raising it to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Yuri growled, and JJ chuckled, finally turning to him, kissing him quickly. "Watch the movie, pussycat."

 _This asshole!_

The grip never tightened, it never sped up- it was a lazy half ass stroke that kept Yuri hard, but didn't drive him completely over the edge. Quite annoying really.

He had thought about taking his hand and just doing it himself, but he knew JJ would probably stop him with all that too. All Yuri could do was breathe heavily out of his nose, letting JJ hear his annoyance.

JJ didn't seem to care at all. That annoyed Yuri even more.

What the hell right did this asshole have?

But of course- Yuri wasn't asking him to stop either. Groaning, Yuri rested his head on JJ's shoulder, "You're fucking dead."

JJ chuckled, and tightened him grip for a moment- but not long enough. Yuri groaned again, ready for this fucking movie to end. This had to be the longest movie ever. The more they sat there, the more JJ teased him. Soft strokes, his thumb pressing into the slit on the head of his cock.

Yuri had no idea how the movie turned out, but as the credits rolled up, JJ removed his hand and stretched long in his seat. Still having the jacket over him, Yuri fixed his pants and then put JJ's jacket on, letting himself be drowned in the oversized material.

"You look cute like that," JJ said once they stood up.

All Yuri could do was growl at him. His cock was hard and he was ready to fucking kill JJ.

Once they got out to the car, and JJ got out on the road, Yuri was still hard. Wiggling out JJ's oversized jacket, he undid his pants and started to stroke himself. His balls felt so tight he needed a release.

"Fuck," JJ whispered.

"Keep your eyes on the road, dammit," Yuri growled out. "This is all your fucking fault to begin with."

Yuri continued to stroke himself, determine to get off, his breath hitching, JJ speeding. He was getting close.

A hand reached out, taking his wrist. "Don't get off… not yet."

"Who the fuck are you to order me around?" Yuri asked.

"Just wait."

"Then drive fucking faster." Why was he even listening to him? Usually he would tell him to fuck off and finish the damn job- but not, he just sat there, mimicking the lazy strokes JJ did throughout the movie.

It felt like they would never get back. Yuri all but pulled JJ up to his flat, and into his bedroom. The minute they had the door closed behind him, he took JJ's face in his hands and kissed him deeply- biting hard at his lower lip.

"If you don't fucking get me off soon-"

"Pussycat," JJ laughed out, "I'll always get you off."

Yuri was turned and pushed onto the bed. As he looked up, he watched JJ remove his clothing, then start to pull on his. Yuri was growling, tired of being hard _this fucking long_ and having no release.

"I swear to God, Leroy!" Yuri yelled out, grabbing JJ and pulling him down to him, "You better get me off!"

JJ laughed, which only annoyed Yuri even more. Leaning over, Yuri got his lube and thrusted into JJ's hand, "Fuck this foreplay shit."

JJ kissed him, taking his mouth over with his- and his body with his hands. Yuri gasped and broke from the kiss the moment, two fingers had pushed their way into him. Arching his back, he could feel JJ's lips on his neck and the way he licked at him.

"Fuck!" Yuri cried out when JJ curled his fingers, stroking his deepest spot. "Fuck me!"

JJ chuckled against his neck, "A king never takes orders."

Growling, Yuri was about to bite a response at JJ- but he used that opportunity to slip a third finger in Yuri- causing him to lose his speech, his mind. Screaming out, Yuri saw stars behind his eyelids, his mind almost shutting down.

"Fuck," JJ whispered out, kissing at his neck- Yuri could feel the warmth of his release all over his stomach.

Yuri couldn't talk, there were no words. He had been fucked with for over two hours, and his body finally had gotten it's release. Breathing heavy, Yuri whimpered and was looking to just curl up and fall asleep.

"Oh no you don't," JJ said, chuckling and turning Yuri's face back to his, kissing him as he ran a hair through his hair. More whimpers from Yuri as he felt JJ move between his legs, settling. "I haven't fucked you yet."

"Are… you… serious?" Yuri panted out.

"Very," JJ said, a smirk on his face and he easily pushed Yuri's legs back, folding him in half. Even as Yuri's cock soften against his body, JJ slowly pushed in, making Yuri whimper more, bringing his hand to his mouth to bite down on.

It was too fucking much. His entire body was shook from the orgasm just a moment ago, yet JJ had not even started fucking him. It was slow at first- excruciating slow. Yuri felt tears fall from his eyes- JJ kissed them away.

It was all so slow, so sensual. His body was on its peak and JJ continued to slowly drag out of him, then slowly push back in. Once he would bottom out, his body flush to his, he would roll his hips, making Yuri gasp. Picking up the pace a bit, he continued to slam into his prostate, making him scream and rake his nails down JJ's back.

"You are doing so good, baby boy," JJ moaned in his ear.

Yuri whimpered, the weight of JJ keeping him practically folded in half, his hips thrusting. Yuri could feel every inch of JJ's cock as it pounded into him. Biting his lip, he saw where JJ looked down at him- JJ pressed his forehead to his, concentrating, his face twisted and his mouth partially opened.

"JJ…" Yuri whispered.

"My sweet boy," JJ moaned, never stopping his body from moving. "You were so flushed… face so pink… after the movie… ah!... I wanted… so badly… wanted to fuck you… right there."

Yuri wanted to tell him off, but his mouth and brain where not working together.

"Then… the car… ah! Fuck! You drive me... to insanity!"

When JJ lost his rhythm, slamming into him, Yuri's hands holding JJ tightly as his body trembled and stilled. JJ never moving out of him, but moved so Yuri could pull his legs back down a bit. He didn't mind the weight on him, it was actually quite a comfort. Hearing JJ breathe heavy into his neck, their hearts pounding in their chest- Yuri closed him eyes, counted to three and opened them again.

Wrapping his arms tighter around JJ, he had long forgotten the earlier teasing. What he was thinking about was the idiot his arms were wrapped around, wondering why there was a smile on his face.

* * *

"Yuri!" Phichit screamed, pounding on his door then bursting him. "Fucking hell! Answer your phone!"

"Huh?" JJ asked.

"Yeah what the fuck is all this noise?" Yuri asked, covering his head with a blanket.

"Dammit! Wake your ass up!" Phichit yelled, jumping on the bed between the two.

"Phichit! Fucking leave!"

"Yuri! Have you even been on the internet today?" Phichit asked.

Yuri made a sound that might have been an answer.

"What time is it?" JJ asked.

"It is like… three in the morning," Phichit said, "But no! Fucking listening! You two are all over it!"

 _That_ got Yuri's attention. Throwing the blanket off, he went to grab his phone. "Dammit, Yuri! Put some fucking clothes on!" Phichit yelled out.

Yuri was not listening. He still had his fucking phone off from where they went to the movies. Moving back to the bed, he growled at Phichit but waiting for his phone to boot up. The notifications starting chiming at him way before the screen lit up.

"What the fuck?" Yuri asked.  
"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Dude… You're picture of you two at the movies has gone big time viral!" Phichit exclaimed.

"You posted that?!" Yuri screamed.

JJ shrugged and curled into his pillow more, "You said I could."

 _Fuck!_ Yuri had told him he didn't care if he posted it or not. He saw the picture, the hashtag on it, the smile on his fucking face.

And the entire fucking internet saw it too.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri ran his hand down his face. He had ten missed calls from Yakov, and about the same amount from Victor. Had one picture really done _all this?_

Of course it had.

Grabbing his pajama pants, he slipped them on then excused himself. As he walked down the hallway- he remembered he left Phichit in bed with a naked JJ. Shaking his head to himself, he had to wonder what the fuck the internet would think of _that!_

Stepping out to the balcony, Yuri took a deep breath and ignored the notifications that continued to come into his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he called the only person he could think of.

"Yurio?"

"Fucking hell pig!" Yuri growled out, "Don't-"

"-sorry."

Taking another deep breath, Yuri ran his hands through his hair, not even sure what to say.

"I… well…"

"It was bound to get out," Yuuri said.

"But… well… how bad is it?" Yuri asked.

"Well… Victor is currently on the phone with Yakov and they are speaking Russian to fast for me to keep up," Yuuri laughed out.

"Why is everyone making a big deal over this?" Yuri whined out, sitting in the plastic chair they had on the balcony.

"Think about it, you are a famous international ice skater… and so is JJ. I mean… you saw how big it all blew up when you and Otabek…"

Yuri groaned, yes he remembered. But he was younger then and loved that attention. Him and Otabek after Barcelona trended for almost a year on Twitter. It was great.

This was different. JJ and him were known rivals. So many memes and the fact his angels hated JJ. He could hear Victor's voice as he came into the room, he was definitely on the phone with Yakov.

"Hold the phone so I can hear them," Yuri said.

"-I dunno Yakov… Yuri will do what he wants, you know this! That brat is selfish and impulsive!" Victor said.

Yuri growled. Of course Victor was against him!

"-but he is also young and he has never been able to live the most normal life either. We know what I did! I took off to Japan!" Victor said.

"Ok, that I understood," Yuuri said, laughing into the phone.

"Well at least Victor is on my side," Yuri said.

"So um… Yuri…" Yuuri said, "This thing with you and JJ-"

"Call it a fling," Yuri said.

"Well that answered my question."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Well you did stop by the rink… you even kissed him… then the picture surfaced." Yuri could almost hear Yuuri shrugging on the other end of the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri had to arrange his thoughts. This was a fling! Just a fling!

"Ok… I may like him more than a fling."

 _Where the fuck did that come from? How come he could never lie to Yuuri?_ _He just wanted to get laid… he just wanted to live again. How did Jean fucking Jacques Leroy do this to him?_

"I knew that already," Yuuri laughed out.

"What?"

"Yurio… sorry, I mean… You came by the rink… You've been spending time with him. You can't hide from me," Yuuri said.

He hated when Yuuri was right, he really fucking did.

"So what now?" Yuri asked.

"I mean, how do you see this all playing out?"

"I just wanted to get laid."

"But then it became more."

"Fuck off, pig."

"Fine… Yurio."

 _Touche!_

"Asshole."

Yuuri laughed and Yuri even had to chuckle.

"So seriously… what do you want to do about this?" Yuuri asked.

"Can we just forget about it all?"

"Do you think your angels are going to quiet down anytime soon?"

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

"What do I do, Yuuri?" he asked.

"Well… I think Victor and Yakov want you to make a post on your social media, or at least make a statement on your blog."

"Saying what? Yes! I'm fucking JJ!"

Yuuri groaned, "C'mon… grow up."

"Fuck you."

"That's JJ's job."

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?"

"Yup!"

They both laughed. "Ok… let me get back inside… Let Victor _and_ Yakov know I'll say something… well something."

"I think Victor wants to look it over first."

"Fine! Then tell the old man to make a fucking statement."

"Yurio… how about you take a picture with JJ and just some simple hashtags like his was? Maybe a small blurb so your angels can see it is the real deal."

"They think it is fake?"

"Have you not seen?" Yuuri asked.

"No, haven't been up long... I mean… It _is_ the middle of the fucking night."

"True… Ok… so tomorrow, once we are all awake, let's have lunch, ok?"

"Fine, lemme go kick Phichit out my bed," Yuri grumbled.

"Do I even want to know?" Yuuri laughed out.

"Not one bit."

* * *

When Yuri went back in, Phichit was still in his bed with JJ still naked.

"Seriously, Phich! Get the fuck out of here!" Yuri said as he walked to the bed, hitting Phichit with a pillow.

"We are reading where your angels are starting wars with the JJ girls!" Phichit laughed out.

Yuri groaned and just climbed in bed. It should be weird having Phichit laying between them- but somehow it wasn't.

"Oh, JJ," Yuri said, "We are having lunch with Victor and Yuuri later."

"Lucky!" Phichit said, "Victor picks the best places _and_ he pays!"

"Such a gold digger," Yuri said, shoving his elbow into Phichit, making him laugh. "Maybe if we are lucky it will be something Yuuri cooked."

"You did always like his cooking."

"Da, that shit is good."

JJ laughed, "Well then it is time to step into the fire, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Phichit asked.

"Well I was talking to Yuri-chan over there… but… I mean we do need to make an official statement or something," JJ said, scrolling his phone, his face turning red. "They will want to know what our relationship status is."

"And this is my cue to leave!" Phichit squealed and crawled from the bed.

"Well that is one way to get rid of him!" Yuri laughed out.

JJ wasn't laughing, he was staring at Yuri, seriously. Yuri groaned and sat back, running his hands through his hair again. He could read the question on JJ's face without him even asking.

Yuri dragged his hands over his face again, "Fuck man… I don't know, ok?"

JJ nodded, then set his phone down, before turning back to Yuri and taking him in his arms. "It's ok," he said before kissing the back of Yuri's neck.

Why did JJ always have to be so fucking reasonable? Yuri almost wanted him to make him admit to something- but it was something he was not ready to admit either.

* * *

They stopped by the hotel so JJ could get a change of clothes and then to head to Victor and Yuuri's. He still was not sure how to label him and JJ. This was seeming awfully official to him and ever since JJ asked him- there was like a huge drift that seem to be between them.

He knew JJ would not press him about it, but he could see it in his eyes. The usual sparkle he had was dimmed. Why was this so hard? He couldn't say he hated the asshole anymore- quite the opposite. He just wish he knew how to answer this question about _what_ they were.

Yuri's angels were throwing fits all over social media. Saying JJ was doing this as a publicity stunt, which only caused JJ's girls to say Yuri could only be so lucky to have a guy like JJ.

Watching as JJ was going through is suitcase for a change of clothes, he tilted his head, looking at the man standing there. He never denied JJ had an amazing body- that shit always pissed him off. Well sculpted chest and abs, arms perfectly muscled… and ass he wanted to sink his teeth into…

Shaking his head, Yuri had to stop before he started getting hard… just staring at the asshole.

JJ was loud, JJ made bad jokes… JJ talked about himself at times in third person- and that fucking 'JJ Style'.

JJ also was there when he needed him. He took all his bullshit and had not kicked him to the curb. He treated his roommate nicely- hell, he was even going over to Victor and Yuuri's to deal with their bullshit.

 _Fuck! Why does he have to be such a good guy?_

"Pussycat?" JJ asked.

Yuri had been lost in thought, just staring at JJ. Shaking his head, he was slightly distracted how JJ just stood there in his jeans and topless.

"Penny for your thoughts?" JJ asked, walking over to him, kissing his forehead.

What was it that he wanted to say? He wanted to tell JJ he hated him _(though he didn't, but old habits die hard)_ … but at the same time he was falling for him. He wanted to punch JJ… but he also wanted to fuck his brains out. He wanted JJ to go back to Canada and never talk to him… he also never wanted him to leave.

How does he convey this? How can he make sense of it? JJ was only here for a few more days, and he had to deal with this shit _now_ \- but what about when JJ had to leave?

Yuri shrugged and found himself leaning into JJ more, knowing he would support him.

"This turned out quite messy," Yuri mumbled.

JJ wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry pussycat… it is all my fault."

Yuri shook his head, "No… I was being stubborn."

"But you are always stubborn," JJ laughed out.

"Ugh!" Yuri slapped at JJ's chest, hearing the slap echo from his bare skin in the room. It sounded louder than he intended it to be. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

JJ laughed, "It's ok, just kiss it and make it better."

Looking where he slapped him, he could see his hand mark start to bloom on his chest. He felt his face warm up as his hand gently touched at it, feeling the heat under his palm. Leaning over, he brushed his lips over JJ's skin, kissing gently at it. Flicking his tongue out, he tasted at JJ's skin, hearing a sharp intake of air from JJ.

"Pussycat," JJ warned.

"Hrm?" Yuri hummed against his skin, running his hands around JJ's body, fingers digging into his back. His mouth easily found his nipple as he started to lightly bite at it.

"We… have… lunch," JJ breathed out.

Yuri hummed again, pushing JJ to the bed- almost laughing at the way he fell backwards on the mattress. His hands worked quickly at the buttons on his jeans, pulling them down his body.

"Aren't I supposed to be putting on more clothes?" JJ asked.

"Shut up," Yuri said, crawling over him, pressing his mouth to his. That was the problem with JJ, sometime he talked to much and this was the easiest way to shut him up. Plus, the way JJ would run his hands up into his hair and kiss him- always made Yuri weak to anything else. Pressing his body into JJ's, Yuri moaned softly when JJ pulled at his hair.

"You wouldn't be teasing me, now would you?" JJ asked.

"Oh you would know if I was teasing you," Yuri said, smirking against his mouth.

JJ flip Yuri so he was on his back. Yuri giggled and yelped out. They really need to be heading over to lunch, but right now, his dick was starting to get hard, and JJ was half undressed. Hands under his shirt pressing against his skin as JJ's mouth worked down his neck. Loud open mouth messy kisses that made Yuri moan and arch his body into JJ's.

"We don't have time for this," JJ whispered against his neck, "we are already running late."

"Like I fucking care," Yuri said, "they aren't going anywhere."

JJ was gently sucking a spot on his neck, it would color, but not brightly. It was driving Yuri insane.

"I don't want to seem rude," JJ said.

"You stopping right now would be rude," Yuri breathed out.

JJ hummed, "We can't have that."

JJ started to slowly undress him, kissing around his body as he did so. Yuri was flushed and almost fully aroused. Stroking his cock while JJ got his lube, he stared over at JJ, unknowingly smiling as he did so. _Why did it have to be him of all people?_

When JJ came back over to him, Yuri spread his legs and pulled them back. He could see JJ blush as he approached him, biting at his lip.

"What?" Yuri asked.

JJ shook his head. "Trying to commit this picture of you to memory."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Stop being a sap and just fuck me!"

"Yes my queen," JJ said, leaning down to kiss him and gently pressing in. It was tight and stretched him a bit, but they had just fucked not that long ago and Yuri moaned as he felt JJ fully bottom out.

Usually that comment JJ made would have warranted some growls or backlash from Yuri, but he could feel JJ so deep in him, rocking slowly, kissing at his neck- holding his wrist down to the mattress. He tried to pull his arms up, but JJ had him completely at his mercy.

"This is what you get for gawking at me so much earlier," JJ said, nipping at the skin on his neck, pressing harder… deeper into Yuri. His hold on his wrist was tight, and only turning him on even more.

Another moan and Yuri didn't give a fuck anymore. Let JJ call him whatever he wanted too. His mind was a jumbled mess as JJ continued to rock in and out of him, and he couldn't use his hands to rake his nails down JJ's already torn up back. Thrashing his head back and forth, all he could do was scream out.

"So loud, so fucking sexy," JJ said, thrusting deep in him, rolling his hips so Yuri felt _everything_. He was coming undone quickly- he could already feel it boiling inside. Another scream and he came the moment JJ thrusted- slamming into his prostate. Crying out, Yuri felt the tears sting his eyes and run down his cheeks. "Ah!" JJ cried out, his hands tighter around his wrist, his body falling on Yuri's, his breathing heavy on his neck.

Yuri fought at the hands on his wrist, but JJ wasn't letting him go. "Let go!" Yuri breathed out, struggling with his arms again.

JJ shook his head, "Not yet…"

"Ugh!"

"Let me have you a little longer," JJ whispered into his neck.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Yuri's mind was foggy and lust ridden. "You can have me… just don't ever let go," Yuri whispered.

JJ gasped and closed his eyes. Those were words he thought he would never hear.


	10. Chapter 10

As they were leaving from the hotel, Yuri saw a text come into his phone. It was a number he didn't know, but a country code he did. _Kazakhstan_.

"Fuck," Yuri grumbled.

"What's up pussycat?" JJ said.

"Got a text… from… well... " Yuri sat on the bench, and JJ sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, but not looking at his phone.

"Want me to grab up some coffee and come back?" JJ asked.

Yuri shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. I have nothing to hide."

JJ chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'll get you a latte then."

Yuri sat, just looking at his phone. Not sure what the fuck to say. He knew it was Otabek… why did he even bother?

 **Otabek** _Really? JJ?_

He stared at the message. Of all the times he wanted to hear from Otabek, he realized lately, it never crossed his mind anymore. Maybe that was what he needed, just him completely out of his head. Someone how having JJ around, made that all seem so far away, and not the issue anymore.

Would that change later going down the road? Would things fizzle out? Chewing his lip, he stared at his screen. Debating what to type back- _if_ he should type back. Taking a deep breath, Yuri closed out the messages and went over to Instagram. He wanted to see that picture again, not that he didn't have it on his phone already. But his picture didn't have the annoying hashtags to them… ones he found made him smile.

He had to chuckle and shake his head. _That fucking Leroy idot._ There was something too pure in his dumb smile and his all out there attitude. Sure, it irked him to no end, but he found it wasn't anger anymore. JJ was confident, and was sure of himself- not afraid to boast that fact or tell anyone in passing.

But Yuri was confident in his skating too. How many times did he threaten to slaughter Yuuri in their competitions? They just each did things a different way. He noticed with JJ, that he _craved_ attention of any sort. It had toned down a lot over the years, Yuri found him much more tolerable to be around.

"Got your latte," JJ said, sitting next to him, handing him the latter and kissing him quickly. "You good?"

"More than good," Yuri said, handing his phone over to JJ. "Delete the message… and block the number… please." He had to look away as he knew he was blushing when he asked this.

"Yuri-chan… are… are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Dah! Just do it quickly…"

"Can I at least tell him you fell for the JJ Style?" JJ laughed out, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if you want to lose your balls."

He sipped his latte as JJ did what he asked. When he handed him back his phone, Yuri was pretty damn sure JJ saw where he had changed his phone screen to a picture of them two. Fuck it, why fight this? It only made him more miserable.

Yuri had no explanation for any of this shit either. He couldn't explain what he asked next.

"Flash me that JJ Style and let's head on…"

And sure enough, JJ stood up, spread his arms wide to elaborately bring them in. His fingers in signature JJ with that stupid grin. Yuri use to hate this-swearing he would one day he would shut down the 'JJ Style'. Now, he smiled and laughed. "You fucking idiot."

He was surely doomed.

* * *

They arrived late at Victor and Yuuri's. This was just a given. Yuri was just glad he was able to clean himself up and fix his hair. When Yuuri opened the door, he smiled at them both and shook his head.

"Well you two are obvious," Yuuri laughed out.

"Don't even start it, pig!" Yuri growled.

"Yes, Yurio," Yuuri said and winked at JJ- causing JJ to chuckle.

Yuri was already hating this. He could see them all easily ganging up on him and he was not sure how to take it. On one hand, it was how they were, on the other hand- he had yet to explain what the fuck him and JJ were. Shaking his head, he left Yuuri and JJ standing at the door and went to find Victor.

Better to just get this over with.

"Victor is in the living room!" Yuuri called out behind him.

Sure enough, Victor was on his laptop on the couch. His fingers flying a million words a minute over the keyboard.

"Ah Yurio!" Victor called out cheerfully, "Get us some wine then we can clean your mess up!"

Why was he so cheerful? He just knew he was stepping into a shoot range with all of this, especially after he heard the little bit of conversation last night. Grabbing a bottle, he started to open it and poured out a couple glasses. JJ and Yuuri went into the kitchen- and whatever the fuck Yuuri was cooking smelled amazing.

Sitting next to Victor, he saw it was emails he was answering- all in regards to him. Groaning, he drained his glass of wine and stood to refill it.

"You can't avoid it, Yurio," Victor said.

"Why the fuck not?"

"You made yourself a public figure," Victor explained, "I warned you."

"Whatever, just tell me how to fix this!" Yuri growled.

Victor raised a brow to him, then tapped his lip with his finger while humming. "As I already said, you need to make your own announcement… or even a picture with hashtags."

Yuri groaned. "Easier said than done… I don't even know what me and that asshole are."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"It is not as easy as everyone says."

"What is not easy?"

Yuri turned to face Victor, rolling his eyes. "It's JJ _fucking_ Leroy."

"But that didn't stop you from sleeping with him?"

"Well… obviously not."

"And that didn't stop you from coming by the rink to watch him practice?"

"Why is everyone so hung up on that?"

"And it didn't stop him from posting a picture of you two in which I am assuming was a date?"

"Fine! Ok… So we are fucking! What is the big deal?"

"Yurio… this is not fucking," Victor said, "and trust me, before Yuuri… I had those. Met in different countries… fucked between competitions, never hung out and spent all my free time with them."

"Ok… so then what are you getting at?"

"You aren't just fucking him."

"Maybe I am."

"Then you are being cruel… and I thought better of you," Victor said, then getting up and walking to the kitchen where laughter from Yuuri and JJ were coming.

Was he really… cruel? He had gone into this just looking for a damn fling! UGH!

Sitting back, Yuri groaned and closed his eyes. Why did it have to be so fucking complicated? How come he couldn't just admit that it was more? And earlier… he wanted to tell himself he was in the heat of the moment, but he was _still_ feeling it.

He like JJ a lot more than he admitted to himself… well that was a lie- lately he _had_ been thinking about it. He even knew he had for quite some time. If this was a fling- would he be over at Victor and Yuuri's with JJ? Would he be wondering how to announce shit with him and JJ? If it were a fling, would he be going through this? Or even smiling at the damn laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, pussycat," JJ said from behind him, making him jump as he didn't know he had come in. "Ah sorry!"

"Ifuckinglikeyoumorethanafling!" Yuri blurted out. "AndIwanttobewithyou!"

He sat there, watching JJ blink standing over him. Yuri was waiting for him to say something… anything! Nothing was happening. The idiot just stood there blinking.

Then a tear fell from his eye as a smile grew on his face.

"Do… do you mean that?" JJ asked.

He felt his face burning up. Fuck! He had just admitted it- why did he have too again? Easiest thing he could think to do was nod. JJ had grabbed him then, hoisting him up, crying and laughing at the same time while crushing him into a hug.

Victor and Yuuri came running into the room, wondering what the hell was going on.

What they found was JJ and Yuri kissing deeply, both with tears in their eyes.

"Have you ever seen Yuri hold onto someone so tightly?" Victor asked.

"Never," Yuuri replied.

Getting his phone out, Yuuri snapped a picture of them embracing and kissing. Later, Yuri would post _that_ online on his Instagram with full hashtags.

 **#wasafling #nowathing #pliroy #canon #imhisfuckingking #heismyqueen**

* * *

"So um… how are we doing all this?" Yuri asked, laid out in bed, naked and of top of JJ. They were both sweaty and staying at his place for the last night. JJ left the next morning back to Canada and he could not believe this was all over… or more so he was back in a long distance relationship.

JJ's hands were tangled into his hair, twirling around his fingers as he randomly kissed him. "Well the season is about to start… we can meet at competitions and if we have any time in between…"

"So Skype calls and blue balls?" Yuri asked.

JJ laughed and hugged him. "We won't skate forever you know."

"Feels like it," Yuri said, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Look pussycat, this can work," JJ said.

"You won't run off with some Victor look-a-like?" Yuri asked, half serious, half jokingly.

JJ laughed loudly. "Not my type!"

"So what is your type?" Yuri asked.

"Well… I like them thin… blonde… and with the roundest ass you can find," JJ said pressing his lips to his, grabbing his ass hard and pulling him on top of him. Yuri opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

They had just finished fucking, but Yuri was feeling everything stir back up inside of him. He figure by this time he would have been fucked out, but something about not knowing when he would see JJ again had a fire lit inside of him.

Scratching his nails down JJ's chest, he heard JJ moan out. "Pussycat… maybe we should shower first."

"What? Don't want to feel your cum in my ass as you fuck me?" Yuri teased, pressing another kiss to JJ.

JJ moaned louder, squeezing his ass tighter. "Fucking filthy little kitten."

Yuri found he giggled as JJ rolled them over, his body about completely covering his. JJ's mouth was back on his, their tongues sliding against each other, his legs spreading while JJ easily slid inside of him.

He had marks all over his body, he _wanted_ marks all over to remind him of this time. He sure as fuck would not tell JJ that the last time he went into the bathroom was _not_ take to pictures of the huge purple mark on his hip, or the ones decorating his collarbones. He had them saved away in a file in his phone- along with a handful of pictures of JJ sleeping.

So somehow he had turned into a sap- he didn't hate that about himself either.

What he didn't know was that JJ had his own file of pictures of his phones. Of course pictures of Yuri sleeping, but then ones of him doing things when he didn't know JJ was taking pictures. He had gotten so many of Yuri and Yuuri arguing and picking at each other. It as sweet to him, seeing Yuri like that.

Yuri knew he would miss JJ. He never thought for a moment in his life he would ever feel this way for this asshole. Sure enough, here he was, clinging tightly to him as tears rolled down his cheeks, chanting his name over and over as JJ gently fucked deeply into him.

Both of them screaming out when yet again when they orgasmed, while Yuri held JJ tightly to him. He fucking hated feeling this way for him… for anyone at that! He hated JJ was leaving so soon, he hated he felt for him, he hated all of this.

"I fucking hate you…" Yuri panted out.

JJ chuckled, "I know pussycat… I know."

JJ had promised him they could do this, they could make this work. Yuri knew how determined JJ was, and how much of himself he put into things.

For once he had to trust this.

"I'll come see you at Skate America and cheer you on," JJ said, kissing his neck. "Then you can come to Canada... cheer me on at Skate Canada before we go to Moscow."

Yuri hummed, hoping JJ was leaving a mark on his neck. They could do this. JJ had put way more thought into it than he figured. He had it all planned out for them. They would only go a few weeks at a time not seeing each other. No one else had ever put that much effort into seeing him or spending time with him.

This would work, this could work. It _had_ too.

* * *

 _Months later_

"I'm going to smear you all over the fucking ice, Leroy!" Yuri growled out, before lifting up to kiss JJ.

"Good luck, pussycat!" JJ called out.

Yuri took off onto the ice- excited to make to the Grand Prix Finals this year… _with_ JJ. They had their own personal bet going on for the winner and loser, and Yuri was determine to win this. He wanted to stand a step higher than that asshole. There was a small side of him pleased that Otabek did not make it into the finals, he had not even kept up much with him till JJ had brought it up. Funny how fast someone who was priority can change when you are _with_ the right person.

He had to do this, he had to prove to JJ and to everyone he was the best. Though JJ told him over and over he was the best out there, well… next to him that is. It became a game with them. See how can beat the other. It was friendly competition. JJ had beat him in Moscow, but now he would beat them all.

Plus he really wanted to win this bet.

Even as his music started, he looked over, seeing JJ standing there, smiling his stupid big ass grin at him. Taking off over the ice, Yuri kept JJ in the back of his mind the entire time.

And he broke his own record that day.

He found himself cheering JJ on, not even caring what anyone had to say or even think of it. Sure, he wanted to beat the asshole, but he wanted a fair match at that.

They had cleared everyone's points by a landslide. Yuri in first, JJ in second. Yuri held his gold, smiling as the cameras went off. They were asking yet again about JJ and Yuri's relationship, the press wanting _something_ more from them.

 _Let them have it._

Yuri grabbed JJ's hand, pulling him up to his step and wrapped his arms around him. "Hold out your medal, dumb ass," Yuri said before pressing his lips to JJ. Cameras went off all around them as they held out their medals, kissing as if no one was there.

When they broke from the kiss, he laid his head on JJ's shoulder, smiling as everyone around them clapped and congratulated them on their wins. Yuri looked up, seeing that stupid grin on JJ's face. "You're ass is mine tonight, Leroy," Yuri whispered.

He saw the blush crawl over JJ's cheeks, then that loud obnoxious laughter to follow. "Bring it, pussycat!"

 _The End_


End file.
